Assassination Classroom Heroics vs Mouthy Assassins
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While playing a game of soccer the members of Class H are transported with their teachers to a different reality thanks to Protomatter. The world they travel to is the world where Nagisa is the son of Deadpool. Now until they can find a way home the question has been asked: Which versions will win: Heros or Assassins?
1. Chapter 1

"Head's up" a voice cried

"WHOA! Hey watch it Kara" Nagisa said

"Sorry" she said as she got the ball again before scoring a goal

"Nice shot" Kaede saod

"That was way too stressful" Sugino said as Class-H of Kunugigaoka High was using the space that was Class-E's old sports field for a game of soccer, so far the top scorer was the most noticeable addition to the class: Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor-El the cousin of the man of steel, having join at the start of the year. She was enjoying herself. And luckily for the girls she was strong

"No way, nuh huh am I wearing a damn skirt" Terasaka said

"Welcome to my world...again" Nagisa groaned

"Come on guys, we can take her" Karma said

"Can you now?" Kara laughed, she stopped and looked at something "what's this?" she asked holding up a shard of something

"Crystallised Proto-matter?" Takebayashi said

"Which means?" Kataoka asked

"Something bad" Kaede said as it started to glow

"HERO MODE NOW!" Nagisa shouted becoming Agent Venom as the others became their hero forms.

"Green Lantern, throw up a barrier!" Kaede said

"KIDS!" Korogane said as he and Karasuma ran over to the heroes as a ring of multicoloured energy formed

"MAGNA POWER!" Karasuma said as he and Korogane got into the ring before the barrier formed, just as it vanished.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Karasuma asked looking around

"I'm fine" Kara said "Guys?"

"Just Peachy" Star-Lord said

"Never better" Psylocke sighed as she adjusted her glasses

"Hey guys, that does not look friendly" Kara said as she saw a walking Rhino mech approaching

"Screw that, check out the headless horseman on the glider" Star Lord shouted

"Guys, I think that's a goblin!" Wasp shouted

"Shit" Agent venom said

"Check out that guy! he's got a fish bowl on his head!" Nightwing shouted

"I think we need to form up and get ready for a fight" Kara as Supergirl said as she adjusted her cape "What, I don't have a hero changer yet" she said

"I'll make one for you when we get back" Forge said

"Get ready guys, here they come" Agent Venom said

* * *

"I've got this" Supergirl said

"Ahoy there" a voice said as a lightsabre was thrust into Supergirl's face "What be a beauty like you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone to play the soft flicking game" Supergirl said in a flirty tone of voice

"Okay" the voice said "I'm kid Deadpool" the kid said flicking Supergirl in the arm

"Hi, I'm Supergirl" she said flicking him softly in the head, making him fly back into the trees "You win"

"KID!" the Rhino shouted throwing a fist at the girl

"You want some?" Supergirl asked catching it and throwing Rhino back. Suddenly a baseball was thrown

"DOWN!" Star Lord shouted blasting the baseball

"Damn, he managed to hit that one out of the park" a sultry voice said as a pink and black clad figure walked forward with a guy in a blue and red suit with baseballs all over it, baseball like face paint, possibly resembling war paint and a face mask

"Batter up?" Star Lord asked

"Actuualy I prefer Fowl-Ball!" the baseballer said as Star Lord fired at the baseball he fired, What Star Lord was unaware of was the pink and clad figure behind them

"no you don't!" Wolverine shouted blocking the girl attacking Star Lord's rear

"Thanks sweetie" Star Lord said

* * *

"This is not good" Agent Venom said

'Err, kid?' the symbiote said

"Yeah" Agent Venom said

"Heads up" the symbiote stated

"From what?" Agent venom asked

"BANZAI!" A voice shouted, Agent venom grabbed the voice's owner and slammed him into the ground while shoving a gun in his face before feeling blades on his neck

"Wait a second, I recognise that costume anywhere, though last time IU was here it was blue, not blood red and the horns and spirals are new as well" Agent venom said "Am I right Deadpool Jnr?"

"Agent venom, never thought you would be back here again" Deadpool Jnr said getting up with Agent Venom's help "Back down guys, it's us from that other dimension"

"Yes sir" the attackers said

"You mean this is the dimension you went to the first time?" Star Lord asked as the rest of Deadpool jnr's team joined them

"SONGBIRD!" "BLACK CAT!" the two Yada said hugging each other

"Well there excited" Viper said

"Hey Okano" Wasp said

"What up Okano" the other Okano said

"She's the Black Widow?" the hayamis asked, one of them referring to her counter-part the other to Okano from this dimension

"Sup" Hawkeye said

"Not much" Bullseye said

"So you have claws?" Diamondback said meeting Wolverine

"I know right" Wolverine smiled

"HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE, You're Kanzaki is Wolverine!" Deadpool Jnr exclaimed

"Yeah so?" Agent Venom asked

"Wolverine is a girl"

"Yeah, though I'm more like Talon then Wolverine, I just took his name" Wolverine blushed

"And you are?" Star Lord asked

"Fowl ball" Fowl Ball said

"I see you took the baseball thing quite literally" Star Lord said

"What can I say"

"So what happened to your Koro-sensei?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I'm guessing there" Kaede said pointing to where two identical people were standing

* * *

"Who are you?" one of them said

"Who are you?"

"I asked first" the first one said

"Whatever, this is my turf" the second said

"Oh boy" the Nagisa groaned

"I'm Ryushi Korogane: Agent of SHIELD" the first one said "and I'm the teacher of Class-3E and Kunugigaoka's new headmaster" Azayaka said

"I'm Kira Azayaka" the second one said

"great" Magna defender groaned as this world's Karasuma did the same before looking at each other and nodding

"I think we should have a talk about things" Karasuma said

* * *

"So how did the greatest assassin in the world become a SHIELD agent?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"My dad recruited him" Agent Venom said

"Wait. your dad was a SHIELD agent as well?" Outlaw asked

"Still is, he's the Sub-Director for Japan" Agent venom said

"Must be nice" Deadpool jnr said

"I'm sorry man, it must be hard" Agent venom said

"Guys, I think we should change, just in case we need to switch to Heroes later" Catwoman said

"Agreed, Guys change back" Batman said

"Hero Changers!" the class said as a bright light was shown and they changed back into their uniforms

"What the?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"What are you wearing?" Outlaw asked

"Screw that, why do you look different" Deadpool Jnr said

"This should be interesting" Fantomex said

* * *

"You mean out school uniforms, these are the Kunugigaoka High uniforms" Kataoka said

"Wait, Kunugigaoka High, how in the forest did you guys get in there without having to take the exams?" Fowl Ball asked

"We were told we could after the invasion" Isogai said

"Invasion?" Silver Samurai asked

"Yeah we were attacked by Thanos" Nagisa said

"Thanos, dude he's a myth. He's basically the boogeyman! a story told to little kids to make them behave" Mysterio said

"That is not true, he's real alright. Heck in our world we have something called The Black files, a binder filled with extra dangerous threats to our world, be they from our world or not, Thanos takes up five pages, well he did most likely been doubled since then" Nagisa explained

"How bad was it?" Viper asked

"Pretty bad" Fuwa said "Luckily our only injury was Black Canary's throat got ripped up a bit"

"Black Canary?" Viper asked

"Hello" Hara waved shocking everyone as the other Hada stood before here

* * *

"I must have been hit in the head harder than I thought" Kid Deadpool

"And he is?" Supergirl asked

"Our Kid brother" Deadpool Jnr said

"What you're his brother?" Nagisa asked

"Brothers" Fantomax said

"And Itona's your brother as well, what's next Ritsu is Itona's wife" Nagisa said

"One day I will" EVA Ritsu blushed

"Unbelievable" Nagisa said

"What about you guys?" Viper asked

"Well it's been interesting" Sugino said

"As you can see we've done minor stuff to our appearances" Fuwa blushed

* * *

"So you're hair's black again?" Outlaw asked pulling her counterpart t

"No, I have to dye it black nowadays"

"How come?" Outlaw asked

"The tentacles basically changed my DNA so that my hair was naturally green" Kaede said

"Oh" Outlaw said "And I see Nagisa got a haircut"

"Yeah, his mother actually did it, took me awhile to get used to it" Kaede said smiling

"Hang on, you're bigger" Deadpool Jnr said

"Oh yeah, the reason we were considered forever flat was because of the tentacles" Kaede said

"Squirmy bastards" Outlaw glared

* * *

"So who's done **it** in your group?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"What oh come on!" Nagisa said

"So who has?" Deadpool Jnr asked, he saw four hands being raised, these hands being Sugino, Kanzaki, Mimura and Fuwa

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked "When?"

"During the Four Days" Fuwa said

"The Four Days?" Viper asked

"The four days we originally thought Nagisa had gone missing" Fuwa said

"You see we were sent out on a mission, only there was a complication, that being the Lizard attacked us; we of course fought but it was difficult" Mimura said

"But in the end we barely managed to defeat him, we're not sure how he was able to fight above us. But we had a thought"

"Since back then we didn't know if Nagisa would be coming back alive or not we figured" Mimura said "We figured there were things that we hadn't said and done."

"So we found a nice hotel and unleashed our pent up passions and made love" Fuwa finished up

"Okay that makes sense, but what about those two?" Deadpool Jnr said

"It was after Kyoto. We wanted some time alone so I could Kanzaki up into the stars on the Satomi and then we kissed, there was romantic music on in the background and we started to get hot and heavy, the only reason we stopped was because my ship lurched a bit" Sugino said blushing

"So you basically got cock blocked by your ship?" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah, please don't try to rub it in" Sugino said

"Oh man, only two couples. I'm pretty sure half of our couples have done the deeds, just not sure what happened, a lot of things we've done is blurry; like the summer we recently had, the thing with that kid who's name sound like mine" Deadpool Jnr said

"I can remember seeing my cousin" Silver Samurai said

"Yeah, Hiro Hamada from the team Big Hero 6 right?" Viper asked

"No way you're cousin's Hiro" Yoshida said

"Yeah why?" Silver Samurai asked

"Because in our world Wasabi's mine cousin" Yoshida said

"Awesome" Silver Samurai said

* * *

"Okay I know this might be a tough question" Outlaw said "But what happened to your Shiro?"

"Well to paraphrase a song, he fell into a burning ring of fire, he went down, down, down and the flames went higher; that ring of fire, that ring of fire" Nagisa sang

"So he's a crispy bastard" Deadpool jnr said

"More than crispy" Nagisa said "he was just ash when I last saw him"

"I see" Deadpool Jnr said

"And yours?" Kaede asked

"we're not sure. He just disappeared one day" he said

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Kidpool said

"What is that small maniac shouting about?"

* * *

"I mean they're both cuddy and soft, but this one radiates motherliness, but this one is kinda badass dressing in black leather, but this one is the one I know most of all, but this one is a touch hotter, but this one is my Hara, but this one" Kid Deadpool

"Is Taken" Yoshida said shoving a gun up the chibi maniac's nose.

"Taisei?" Black Canary said

"What?" Kidpool said

"I know he can be a handful, but is the gun necessary?" Hara asked

"Whatever" Yoshida said putting his gun away

"Henpeck little bastard aren't ya?" Kidpool said

"Oh yeah?" Yoshida said

"Yeah, I mean what do you have that I don't" Kidpool said

"Simple, I caught a glimpse of her wearing her birthday suit" Yoshida chuckled

"NO!" Kid Deadpool fainted

'Sucker!' Yoshida smirked, unaware both Haras were blushing

"TAISEI!" Black Canary shouted

"What?" Yoshida shrugged

"Why did you say that?" Hara asked

"Because it's true, you know that dress I got you for your birthday last year?" Yoshida said

"DIE!" Kidpool said

"I'll be right with you" Yoshida said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa" Fantomex shouted

"What?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"It's your turn" Fantomex said indicating Yoshida and Kidpool about to scrap with each other

"Again?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Yeah" Fantomex said

"It's tough being an older brother isn't it?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah it is...wait you're an older sibling now?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Sure am, here" Nagsia said handing the young mercenary a photo "That's me and my younger sister Sakura"

"Oh she is so cute" Outlaw said as she and Deadpool Jnr looked at the picture, which was of Nagisa with Sakura using his head as armrest while sticking her tongue out a bit. Nagisa was smiling while trying to mess up her hair.

"Why is it you get a cute little sister, and I get a genius and a bonehead for brothers?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Just luck I guess" Nagisa said

"And how's your version of our mother?" Deadpool jnr asked, a sad and gentle tone entering his voice

"She's good, especially with Sakura around. She finally has a daughter, but she doesn't treat her like she did me. Heck Sakura doesn't even know about that part of our past yet, we're waiting until she's a bit older" Nagisa said

* * *

"So you're part fish?" Rhino asked

"And you're a Rhino" Terasaka said

"Yep" Rhino said

"How does that work?" Terasaka asked

"It's a mech suit" Rhino said "Stolen from Hammer Tech

"I've always hated that guy" Terasaka said

"You've faced Hammer?" Rhino asked

"Yeah, during the event we call the four days, where tried something so a small squad of us went after him"

"The dude's currently in jail" Hazama said

"Interesting Titania, Hazama's counterpart from this dimension said

* * *

Fuwa was walking around she saw something that made her nervous and excited at the same time

"No way" she screamed

"FUWA!" Mimura, Iron Fist and Klaw ran over

"Are you okay?" Iron Fist asked

"A sentinel, you have a freaking sentinel!"

"Oh you mean Diesel V?" Klaw asked "Yeah Fantomex reprogrammed him, so he now fights for us"

"What about being classified as mutants?" Mimura asked

"That was damaged" Iron Fist said

"Oh, cool" Mimura said as he watched Fuwa go fangirl on the sentinel.

* * *

"Oh, that's cool" Yada said

"I know, right" Black cat

"I don't think our school would allow me to do this kind of thing" Yada said as she flicked through an album of her dimensional counterpart in different bikinis, she like the one which was red with what appeared to be a second set of bottoms which was orange underneath the top ones, then she saw the next one "whoa, that's"

"Lacy and skimpy?" Black Cat asked

"Yeah who did?" Yada asked

"Kimi got it for me, and he took that picture, not sure how it got in here" Black Cat said

"Man, you should try something in blue I think" Yada said

"Yeah possibly. By the way, have you grown bigger?" Black Cat "Again"

"just a centimetre or two" Yada winked

"Not fair" Black Cat groaned

* * *

"You know from just hearing the different groups talking about things, a ton of shit went down during those four days" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah, it seems a missed a bunch"

"Hey guys, our teachers are here" Viper called out gaining the attention of the various assassins and heroes.

"So what's the plan?" Isogai asked

"It seems that we'll be here a while" Karasuma said

"So we've decided that until we can get back to our own dimension" Magna Defender said

"So we've decided to see how you all stack up" Korogane said

"Meaning?" Outlaw asked

"It's simple, we'll be seeing who is stronger, The heroes or the assassins" Azayaka said

"So we're fighting each other?" Nagisa asked

"May as well, until we can find a way home for us" Magna Defender said

"Sounds good" Deadpool Jnr said "I've been wanting a rematch"

"And I'll give you one" Nagisa said turning into Agent Venom

"BRING IT!" they shouted

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and Its time for another crossover with Mrotrax's Nagisa Assassin with a mouth. This has been in the planning/making since the end of the original ACH fic, which mean with was delayed thanks to Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics which was written a week after that. So thanks for Mrotrax for helping me with this and allowing me to use his versions of these character. Next chapter the fights begins**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are we doing this?" Agent venom asked

"We'll pair you off with your counterparts and then you'll face each other. However the Haras will sit out. Instead Kid Deadpool and Supergirl will take their spot" Korogane said

"Sounds cool, so who's first?" Songbird asked

"I'll go" Deadpool Jnr said before a note appeared

"Where did that come from?" Agent venom said

"Our author, let's see OH COME ON! He's out of his usual area at he's summer job (again!) and is not going to be able to update his fics, including ours, which has been in limbo for nearly AN ENTIRE FUCKING YEAR! anyway he'll be helping with the combat scenes of this fic. He's sorry for the delay to his fans, if he has any left" Deadpool Jnr said

"Um, who were you talking to?"

"The readers" Deadpool Jnr said point away from him

"Okay, so he's taken a few too many lessons from Deadpool" Hayami deadpanned

"Oh now he adds that he's not playing favourites and this will be a death battle like approach, which means we can only win if we're the better character, geez thanks" Deadpool Jnr said

"Anything else, because I am feeling kinda frisky" Outlaw said

"Only that he'll send virtual cookies to his fans" Deadpool Jnr said

"Really?" Outlaw asked

"Really" Deadpool Jnr said

"Oh well" Outlaw sighed

"Seriously, do I have to break out the reality stone, to fix what you guys are BREAKING!" Agent Venom said

"Dude calm dow- You have access to the Infinity Stones?" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think, you could...you know?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I don't know I wasn't able to get the full power of the gauntlet when I faced Thanos" Agent Venom said

"We'll be deciding the order by random draw" Azayaka said

"We'll go first, of course being the primary protagonist" Deadpool Jnr.

"I'm down with that" Agent Venom said

* * *

"So how do you think this will go?" Karasuma asked

"I'm not sure, after all they've both been trained" Magna Defender said

"True, but Deadpool jnr's trainers were Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, the X-Men and Deadpool himself"

"Agent Venom trained with both Daredevil and the Black Panther from our world, and he went up against the worst threat our world had ever seen in hand to hand combat and won" Magn Defender said "Not to mention he's handle an artefact that could only be held by those of immense power, and then they had to be ancient or galactic level beings"

"And that was?" Karasuma asked

"The Infinity Gauntlet, a golden glove that holds jewels formed out of the left over remnants of the universe's beginning" Magna Defender said

"Oh" was all Karasuma said

* * *

"Well you've been through some shit" Deadpool Jnr said

"Don't worry I'm stronger for it" Agent Venom said

"We'll see" Deadpool Jnr said

"HAJIME!" Karasuma shouted as Agent venom and Deadpool Jnr rushed in

"Ariba!" Deadpool Jnr said as he drew his swords, which were blocked by Agent Venom who tried a low kick. Deadpool Jnr jumped over the kick and flipped back, drawing his guns, which made Agent Venom draw his own and load rubber bullets before firing at his foe, which cause Deadpool Jnr to miss every time one of them hit him

'Shall we?' the symbiote asked

"May as well" Nagisa said as the pair used the camouflage to sneak up the Deadpool Jnr

"What's the matter, chicken all of a sudden?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Cluck, cluck, cluck" Agent venom said making Deadpool Jnr jump into the air. "Get back here' Agent Venom said shooting up a webline and pulling the merc's son back down to Earth

"Ow" Deadpool Jnr said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"So you ready to give up?" Agent venom said

"Yeah, but not before this" Deadpool Jnr said throwing a bomb "Fire in the hole!" he shouted making it exploded in a cloud of flames

"NAGISA!" the Heroic Class said

"Too far Deadpool" Viper said

"So sue me" Deadpool Jnr said

"That was a close one" Agent Venom said

* * *

"What?" Deadpool Jnr asked as Agent Venom walked out of the flames unharmed in his Space Knight looking Guardian form

"Luckily this form is fireproof"

"Huh, actually forgot about that *whistles* hey Mrotrax, I can get one of those?" Deadpool Jnr asked as his phone went off

' _No, now shut up and fight or else!"_

"Up yours Grizz" Deadpool Jnr said

" _I warn you"_ the author said as Deadpool Jnr drew his swords which drooped

"Oh shit, I forgot I was pulling a prank on him" Kidpool said

"KID!" Deadpool Jnr said as he was football kicked across from the field before getting back up

"That had to hurt" Agent Venom said helping his counterpart up "You fine?"

"Yeah I am" Deadpool Jnr said as he discarded his fake swords "though Kid I'm going to get you back for that

"Good" Agent venom said slugging Deadpool Jnr again

"Must you keep hitting me?"

"Hello, we're in a fight" Agent Venom said

"Okay, here try this!" Deadpool Jnr said channelling chi into his hand

"Try what?" Agent Venom asked

"THIS!" Deadpool Jnr clapped in Agent Venom's face making the symbiote user dazed. "Now where are my proper blades

"Here they are sweetie" Outlaw said handing him his proper blade, to whcih Deadpool Jnr kissed him "Win this and I'll wear something really sexy"

"And if I lose?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"the outfit won't be that sexy" Outlaw answer walking back to the group

"Good work" Karma said

"What do you mean?" Viper asked

"He's finding the point" Thor said

"The point?" Viper asked

"Between Rage and Serenity" Agent venom said drawing his sword and blocking Deadpool Jnr's katana and threw him back before dodging the sword as Deadpool Jnr tried stabbing him. Agent Venom then flicked one of the swords out of the red merc's hand, who came back twice as fierce. Only to receive a head-butt and a sweep kick. Deadpool Jnr got up again and charged before Agent Venom caught the sword in his elbow and twisted it so Deadpool Jnr was flung up and over onto the ground.

"Yield" Agent venom said placing his sword on his opponent's neck.

"Okay you win" Deadpool Jnr. groaned as he was helped up by Agent Venom

"Ow" Karasuma said "One for your side"

"Okay so who's next?" Magna Defender asked activating the randomizer

"Isogai" Karasuma said

"Sir" the two said

"You're up" Magna Defender said

* * *

"You're lucky" Batman said

"Why's that?" Silver Samurai asked

"Because I don't have most of my tech" Batman said

"Hajime" Magna Defender said before Batman fired out his grappling hook and tried to reel Silver Samurai in, only to be drawn to the Silver Samurai, who adjusted his stance so Batman would fly into his shoulder which stunned him before he was smacked by the back of the samurai sword, Batman quickly got up and used his cape to distort Silver Samurai before using his grappling hook to try and disarm him, only for the cable to be cut by the sword's Tachyon charged

"Shit" Batman said "I left my Tachyon disruptor" he snarked before the energized by sizzled by him, thinking fast Batman grabbed a smaller blade on Silver Samurai's back and tried to block the Tachyon sword, only for it to do nothing. That was when he noticed something about Silver Samurai "two hands" Batman then grabbed the sword with both hands and the blade lit up. The two used the swords to fight a duel, before Batman slipped behind him and throwing a Batarang equipped with a small EMP inside it. Silver Samurai placed his sword just over, using the Tachyon sword to short out the Batarang as he knocks Batman out

"Winner: Silver Samurai" Magna Defender said

"Nice move" Batman said

"Thank you, you had some clever moves as well" Silver Samurai said as he bowed, which Batman returned

"Damn Ikemen" the guys all thoughts

"So who's next?" Batman asked

* * *

"We'll check" Karasuma said activating the randomizer

"Okay Songbird, Black Cat. It's your turn"

"Okay" the Yadas said as they walked to the combat area

"Why don't you come closer" Songbird said

"Why is that pretty birdy?" Black Cat asked

"So I can sing you a sweet Lullaby" Songbird smirked

"Hajime" Karasuma said

* * *

Songbird leapt into the air with her sound wing and started to circle Black Cat he had out a grappling hook to grab the flyer and bring her down to her level.

"Try this little tune" Songbird said throwing spears of hardened pink sound, which Black Cat dodged and swiped with her retractable claws. She then pulled Songbird in close enough to swipe at her foe with her claws, only for Songbird's sound wings to generate just enough lift to miss all but the tips, which tore her suit a bit, landing Songbird placed her hand over the tears and pulled them back and looked at her hand to see it was free of blood. Frowning Songbird inhaled before unleash a sonic blast. Black Cat saw this coming and jumped to the side, but the blast skimmed her and tore her outfit

"I just had this fixed!" Black Cat said looking at the side of her suit now showing skin instead of leather as she used her grappling hook to strike back, ripping more of Songbird's costume's sleeves. Songbird created a sound blast and fired at Black Cat which ripped more of her top. Next Black Cat performed a clawed uppercut to Songbird's top shredding it leaving her in a pink bra, while Black was in a risqué black bra with white lace over top. Both of them was panting when they charged in and socked each other before Songbird flew up and divebombed Black Cat knocking her back, and while breathing heavily she wiped her mouth

"Game over" Songbird said

"Um...Songbird win" Karasuma said

* * *

"Okay why did they have costume malfunctions?" Outlaw asked

"Most likely something to do with the type of material and the fierceness of the fight" Forge said, "Plus we don't have the ability to change back to our uniforms"

"Didn't you do that before?" Dagger asked

"We did, but after we changed back into these forms we can't since I don't know where our uniforms went" Forge said

"WHAT!" the heroic Class H shouted

"Don't worry I can get them back" Forge said

"Anyway, you guys better go and get some new clothes until we can fix your costumes" Supergirl said giving Black Cat her cape covering the girl.

"I agree" Star Lord said handing Songbird his maroon jacket, before he pull out his red duster.

"I'll call mum" Fantomex said

"Thanks" Black Cat said, Super then saw Kimura and Ikari blushing while keeping Kidpool at bay

"Karasuma, I think you should start the next match" Supergirl said

"Okay, next up is" Karasuma said

"Sugino" Magna Defender said

* * *

"Time to play ball" Fowl-Ball said as Star Lord took the field bopping along with the music "HEY STAR LOSER!"

"Not again" Agent Venom said

"Always when he goes up to fight" Karma facepalmed

"Sorry, a good song was on" Star Lord said activating his

"Sorry you won't be hitting Repeat!" Fowl-Ball said

"Hajime!" Magna Defender said

"And here is the pitch" Fowl-Ball said throwing a baseball.

"How cute, you think we're play-WHOA!" Star Lord said until the ball exploded "Son of a Base"

"Yeah these aren't ordinary baseballs" Fowl-Ball said

"Oh man" Star Lord said before pulling out his element blasters and turned off teh safeties of and fired at the next Baseball Fowl-Ball threw, exploding

"Here comes the pitch" Fowl-Ball said throwing a ball, which Star Lord batted away before running in and jump kicking Fowl-ball before firing wind blasts from the blaster as two more baseballs which were encased in ice. "STOP THAT!" Fowl-Ball said pulling out a bat and charging forward

"Come on" Star Lord said putting his blasters away and starting to use his hand to hand combat to deflect the bat and score some hits on Fowl-Ball with some basic martial arts. Soon the two were deadlocked

"Give it, otherwise its three strikes you're out" Fowl-Ball said

"I don't think so" Star Lord said before they heard a beeping

"Huh, thought that was a dud" Fowl Ball said looking down before a large cloud dispersed from the ball

"Dude?" Star Lord asked

"Yeah?" Fowl-ball replayed

"What was that?" Star Lord asked

"an aerosolised cloud of anaesthetic" Fowl-Ball said

"In English is you kindly please" Star Lord said

"It's a Knockout gas cloud" Fowl-Ball simplified

"Ah, and long does it take to affect us?" Star Lord asked

"Five seconds ago" Fowl ball stated

"Ah" Star Lord said as the both fell over and started to snore"

* * *

"well Rescue?" Agent Venom asked

"Um, we have a draw" Rescue said as she returned to eth heroics

"And?" Wolverine asked

"They're both taking a nap" Rescue said

"So what should we do now?" Catwoman asked

"We should wait until they wake up" Batman said

"And the next one's up is Nakamura" Magna Defender said

"Yes sir." they twin blondes said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the first batch between the duplicates of Nagisa, Isogai, Yada and Sugino. Now some of the aspects of the fights were supplied by Mrotrax, who will be basically my collab partner again helping with his characters and the fights and jokes. Don't worry we'll have some more fun for you guys later. Also the only interactions before the fight are inspired by Injustice 2 where the two fighters do the same thing in the actually fight, plus the fights will be random.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"And the next one's up is Nakamura" Magna Defender said

"Yes sir." they twin blondes said as they walked out, Ms Marvel's eyebrow rising at the sight of how Hunter's outfit didn't cover much up top, it was basically a long vest with a lion motif on it, mane like fur collar and all.

"You think you could do that up more?" Ms Marvel asked

"Afraid of a little skin?" Hunter asked

"No I'm not wanting to seriously injure you" Ms Marvel said

"Okay" Hunter said doing a clasp up so the lion's eyes were now covering her bust

"Thank you" Ms Marvel smiled

"Hajime!" Karasuma said

* * *

Hunter pulled out a bolo and tried to hurl it at Ms Marvel, but she was already skyward preparing an energy blast to fire at Hunter who dived out of the way, in response Hunter pulled out a BFC- a Big Freaking Crossbow and loaded a bolt into it, she then looked through the iron sights and lined up on Ms Marvel, pulling the trigger and releasing the bolt, which Ms Marvel destroyed with ease, Scowling Hunter drew another crossbow bolt and armed her crossbow and lined up Ms Marvel again, but it exploded before hitting the airborne hero. Smirking Hunter opened her vest and drew out two knives made from teeth and ran over to her. Ms Marvel threw a punch but Hunter deflected it with her knives before kneeing Ms Marvel, tripping her and smashing a knee in between her bust and placed her knife underneath Ms Marvel's chin. Only to be blasted off allowing Ms Marvel to take back to the sky and start another round of blasting before she flew in low hoping to swoop Hunter 'this chick is seriously good' she though before a steel cable wrapped around her legs and pulled her down, Ms Marvel tried to blast the cable, only for Hunter's knife to be placed to her neck again.

"You win" Ms Marvel said sadly.

"Sorry about that" Hunter said helping Ms Marvel up after putting her knife away. Ms Marvel smiled and stood in front of her as Hunter quickly slipped on a black tank top

"Couldn't you have worn that in our fight?"

"It's a bit constricting" Hunter said

"Oh" Ms Marvel said

"Pretty" Kidpool said

"Shut it perv" Fantomex said

"man, oh man does that check remind us of Kraven" Agent venom said

"That's a battle I won't forget soon Wasp said

"Well our Nakamura basically is Kraven" Deadpool Jnr said making the heroes freeze

"Why?" Wasp asked

"She found Krven's abilities when he head for our summer trip, but that's all we can remember about it" Viper explained

"Shall we see the next fight?" Karasuma asked

"Indeed" Magna Defender said

"Alright, it appears to be Chiba, you're up" Karasuma shouted

"Yes sir" the pair said

* * *

"This is going to be easy" Hawkeye said

"I'm a marksman too you know" Bullseye sneered

"Ah, but a hawk's eyes are better than a bull's" Hawkeye said slicking his hair back revealing his red eyes

"Hajime" Magna Defender shouted and within the first few seconds arrows and bullets went flying from the two sharpshooters, but Hawkeye soon got the advantage when he threw a pair of knives to knock the guns out of Bullseye's hands before running in and trip him up with his bow and punched him in the spine. Getting angrier he pulled out a backup gun and fired at each arrow Hawkeye shot out at rapid succession until a hammertip arrow smashed into his foe's stomach knocking him down. Bullseye got back up whiel growling and smashed his head into Hawkeye's head making Hawkeye dazed, he quickly shook it off and switch his bow into a bo-staff and started to strike Bullseye in the stomach, chest, upper legs and upper arms. Snarling Bullseye tried to grab the bo staff, only for Hawkeye to flip Bullseye over his shoulder onto the ground and give his arm a twist. Bullseye wisely tapped out, to which Hawkeye offered a hand to Bullseye

"The winner is Hawkeye" Karasuma said as Hawkeye helped Bullseye up and held up a knife and kunai. Smirking Bullseye took the knife and the pair threw them at something and looked, seeing that they had just missed Kidpools crotch with the kunai being higher than the knife.

"How did Hawkeye win against Bullseye?" Viper asked as the two Chibas walked over

"He's not just a pretty face" Hayami Black Widow said

"Huh?" Okano Black Widow said

"He's eyes, when they're uncover Hawkeye's accuracy actually triples" Hayami Black Widow said.

"Okay time for the next fight" Magna Defender said

"And the computer chose: Fuwa!" Karasuma said

* * *

"So you chose to stop hiding in the shadows huh?" Iron Fist said bowing

"Yeah, but do you think there could be a mature and darker version of you?" Shadowcat asked

"Why not, could be face to beat myself...wait that came out wrong" Iron Fist said befuddled

"Nonetheless Hajime!" Karasuma said as the girls charged at each other. Shadwocat did a high kick but Iron Fist block it and tried a low seep, which Shadowcat jumped over and threw Iron Fist over her shoulder, which didn't work when Iron Fist recovered and tackle her opponent and threw a punch, which Shadowcat caught and flipped her over before phasing her Iron Fist and shoulder ramming the fighter who charged her fist and threw it. which Shadowcat phased through and decked Iron fist. Getting back up Iron Fist charged and when Shadowcat phased pasted her Iron Fist turned around and punched Shadowcat, who also got a lucky shot out and buried her fist into Iron Fist's jaw and pulled it back. The two Fuwas smiled before punching each other's lights light making them fall over out cold

* * *

"Another double knock out?" Hunter asked

"No wait" Agent Venom said as the pair got back up and charged, only for them to keep missing each other and fall over every time they attacked

"Well, this is going nowhere fast" Flash said

"I know" Ikari said as he looked at the clouds

"Hey guys!" Songbird said

"What's up?" Black Cat asked as they got back with Fowl-Ball and Star Lord who woke up as well

"Nice nap?" Wolverine asked kissing Star Lord

"Yep, so who won?" Star Lord asked

"Drawer, again" they all groaned

"Oh man" the Fuwas groaned.

"Next fight is Itona" Karasuma said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa" Deadpool Jnr said waving Agent Venom over

"What is it?" Agent venom asked concerned

"How mentally stable is War Machine?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Fairly stable. He had monitor software installed in his suit when he was under Shiro's direction. How come?" Agent Venom asked

"Well, our Itona may have a few lingering mental instabilities. But we have no idea what they are and how they're triggered. I'm just hoping that your Itona doesn't trigger them" Deadpool Jnr said

"I see" Agent Venom said

* * *

"So you're the War Machine huh?" Fantomex asked

"I am, so prepare" War Machine said

"Oh I am, just prepare yourself"

"Hajime" Magna Defender said as War Machine blocked Fantomex's gunfire before throwing his arm out to activate his Repulsor sword and used his jets to fly towards Fantomex, who ducked underneath and threw a flashbang which disorientated War Machine, allowing Fantomex to get a few more shot off, until War Machine punched him and sent him tumbling back a bit before he got up and charged again

"I suggest you stay down after my next attack" War Machine said as he used his repulsors, only for Fantomex to just stand there and take it

"Itty-kun are you okay?" Eva-Ritsu asked

"I'm fine" Fantomex said as he produced a gun and fired again, but all it did was skim the helm of War Machine

"Okay I warned you" War Machine said as he fired his chest mounted Unibeam, sedning Fantomex back a bit

* * *

"That's that" War Machine said "Good match"

"No" Fantomex said

"What?" War Machine said

"Shit, we were afraid of this" Deadpool Jnr said as the white outfit with black lines became black with white lines

"What do you mean?" Catwoman asked

"He still has tentacle matter inside of him" Deadpool Jnr said

"Why haven't you removed it?" Batman asked

"It's complicated" Deadpool Jnr said "While the tentacles and the roots were removed or just simply vanished, we later found out that there were lingering amounts of the roots still in areas of the brain that if it was even attempted to removed them would cause advanced trauma to the brain or would extinguish his life" Deadpool Jnr said

"Wow, you guys kinda screwed the ball with that one, Wolverine do you think you could?" Batman asked

"I'll get some ready"

"Not just yet Kanzaki" Agent venom said "Itona, you still have some don't you?"

"Of course" War Machine said

"Good, get ready to use it" Agent venom said

* * *

"I am superior to you, no way am I weak" Dark Fantomex said

"I never said you were weak" War Machine said "You are strong and intelligent"

"Then why didn't I win?" Dark Fantomex asked as he pulled out a gun and started to fire it at War Machine causing minute holes to be placed in the armour, War Machine still neded time to finish what he was working on so he spun his minigun up and fired in front of Dark Fantomex

"Because I know how you think" War Machine said as he caught Dark Fantomex before looking at him directly in the eye before Dark Fantomex started to push him back shocking War Machine, who to counter what Dark Fantomex was doing, War Machine looked at a meter on his HUD 'Not enough time has passed, I still need to hold him off for a while longer' he thought

"I am the strongest there is"

"No that's Hulk" Deadpool Jnr said

"Shut it" Dark Fantomex said before he jumped back and did the fingers gun

"What's that going to do?" War Machine asked before a streak of light shot out of one of them "Finger guns, huh I never thought of that, just hand repulsors" War Machine said as the two entered a beam war

"Itty Kun" EVA said sadly, seeing this Ritsu closed her eyes and though

"Itona!" a cuter version of Ritsu's voice said

"Ai?" War Machine asked as he saw Ritsu's 'little sister' pop up

"Ritsu Eva is crying' Ai said

"Thank you" War Machine nodded before looking at his crazed opponent

* * *

"She's crying" War Machine said

"So what?" Dark Fantomex asked

"You're making your Ritsu cry" War Machine said

"What?" Dark Fantomex said before seeing his beloved in tears and being comforted by the other girls. He looked up to the sky and felt phantom rain on his face

"What have I done?" he asked suddenly finding the ground interesting "I'm sorry Ritsu" he said

"NOW!" War Machine said as he grabbed onto Dark Fantomex. "Injecting serum now!" he said

"What" Dark Fantomex said as he stumbled about "Was that?"

"A relaxation serum I created for when I was upset when I had tentacles, but now it will work for you" War Machine said "And don't worry I'll give the formula to your Okuda, after all she helped me develop beyond the original version" War Machine said as he grabbed Fantomex as his costume changed back to normal and walked over to EVA and handed Fantomex to her before bowing in respect

"thank you" she said brushing Fantomex's hair back after removing his mask

"Winner War Machine" Magna Defender said

"So who's next?" Karasuma asked

"The system says it Kimura's turn" Magna Dfender said

* * *

"This will be quick" Flash said

"I agree, this will be quick" Ikari said

"So we're agreeing that you'll lose" Flash said

"Hajime!" Magna Defender said as Ikari threw a chain at Flash hoping to pin him down, the Flash meanwhile just gave a look of 'Really?' before smirking and spun around pulling Ikari in before moving his body fast enough to pass through the chain and ran towards Ikari and threw a punch, before moving all over the place throwing punches and hurling speed-force lightning bolts before he stopped running and stood there with a kaijuu size soda and a large yakisoba bun.

"That did nothing" Ikari said

"go shi san ni ichi" Flash said

"What are you counting" Ikari said before he felt Flash's punch which sent him into another punch which sent him flying into a bolt which trial into the rest of the punches and lightning bolts send Ikari every which way where Flash set up a speed trap. The teens and teacher followed Ikari's pinball moves with their heads going left, right, left, right, down, up, down, left, right, down and finally stop. When Ikari stopped moving he was just laying down before he tried to get up and looked around

"Medic" Ikari said collapsing while smoking.

"I win" Flash smirked finishing off his massive soda and bun before burpingh

"Gross" Okano said

"What?" Flash asked

"Anyway who's up next?" Karasuma asked

"Ritsu, she's up next"

"Yeah" the two Ritsu said

"Well, Rescue versus the most adorable death a person ever face, what could possibly go wrong here huh?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"We die of cuteness, especially the Takebayashis" Agent Venom said

"HEY!" the two said

"Anywho, can we get the fight going soon?" Outlaw asked

"Sure" Ritsu said smiling.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next round of fighters and I have to say a big thanks to Mrotrax for helping with ideas for the Itona fight and the whole I'm not weak flipping out scene. The flash fight at the end was going to be in another chapter, but I thought after the heavier stuff with the Itona fight we need a lighthearted way to end this so I had the Flash fight and just the fun of writing that scene, heck I was planning out the head movements of the class physically and my glasses flew off. But oh well**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyway who's up next?" Karasuma asked

"Ritsu, she's up next" Magna Defender said

"Yeah" the two Ritsu said

"Well, Rescue versus the most adorable death a person ever face, what could possibly go wrong here huh?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"We die of cuteness, especially the Takebayashis" Agent Venom said

"HEY!" the two said

"Anywho, can we get the fight going soon?" Outlaw asked

"Sure" Ritsu said smiling.

* * *

"Wait so you're just an armour?" Eva asked

"I am" Rescue said

"We could help you with that" EVA said

"Hajime" Karasuma said as EVA shifted her arms into a plasma gun and fired at Rescue who took to the skies and started to do bombardment on EVA hoe switched her arm back to normal and the dove out of the way before shifting her arm back into a gun before Rescue landed and deployed a small shield build into the armour to deflect the shots

"Want me to take over?' Ai asked

"Go ahead" Ritsu said as the blue eyes on the armour became purple and Rescue charged in and started to use mixed martial arts trying to catch EVA off guard before she was caught off guard by a blade coming from Eva's arms shocking the pair

'WHAT THE!' Ai shouted

'I'm taking over' Ritsu said as EVA's other arm morphed into a cannon and she fired a round at Rescue disrupting her circuits

'Try and reboot' Ai said

"I'm trying, it must be an EM cannon' Ritsu snarled before the armour shut down

"The winner is EV" Karasuma said

"I'm not down yet" Rescue said getting back up before the armour crumpled to the ground

"Where did she go?" the Heroic Itona asked before War Machine booted up

"I'm borrowing this" Rescue said as she punched EVA with the full might of the Variable Threat Response Battle suit Mk2 before aiming the main weapon at EVA, who in turned fired a disruptor blast, but the War Machine armour didn't stop and flipped EVA on to her back, only for the Armour to freeze literally "You have to be kidding me, boosting armour's core temperature" she said, only for it to fail.

'Um, she hit several minor systems...including the thermostat for this suit.' Ai said before she could tell her older sister was not in the best of mood 'I'll just go um fix that shall I?' Ai asked before hearing her sister growl

"Winner is EVA" Karasuma said

* * *

"Bullshit" Rescue said

"Good job Rits" Viper said

"That's my girl" Fantomex said smothering her in kisses

"That is quite adorable" Shadowcat said

"You think?" Agent Venom asked.

"Anyway who's up next?" Karasuma asked

"Terasaka" Magna Defender said

"Who was your Ritsu talking to?" Black cat asked

"Her sister Ai" Shadowcat said

"Her sister?" Outlaw asked

"It's complicated, you see we had our Ritsu as a faceless AI developed by Forge aka our Takebayashi to help us with our hero stuff and our teleporter. Anyway we received the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery and it was Ai, anyway we later discovered that Ai and the AIFA was an invention of Stark Technologies, which was a division of Stark International; anyway Ai was supposed to be the announcement that Stark was back in the weapons industrial game. Only while the creators were removing most of Korosensei's upgrades Ai and Ritsu fused into one; of course during all of this Ritsu had notified Ironman and he banned the original crew and allowed us to keep the AIFA and we were given the prototype to Stark International Iron Tech Armour Mark 1616, we now call the Autonomous Rescue and Interception Armour" Shadowcat explained. "Every now and then we needed to have Ritsu in two places, so Ai came in handy for those times"

* * *

"So you're a fish huh?' Rhino asked

"Not quite true, what about you and that ridiculous horn?" Aquaman asked

"All the better to beat you with" Rhino said

"Hajime" Magna Defender said Rhino taking charge and switched to quadruped mode and full on charged, Aquaman simply drew his weapon the trident of Poseidon in sword mode and located the nearest water extending the sword allowing him to cut into the armour of RHINO before it changed back to biped mode and swiped at Aquaman, who dodged and slashed that the armour, looking pissed despite being faceless RHINO reared back and smashed the horn into Aquman who caught it, but it made a crater. Switching his weapon to trident and stabbed it into the armour before jumping back as lightning struck his trident and flooded the armour with electricity short it out. Aquaman then grabbed his trident and walked off when the RHINO unit opened up to reveal that RHINO had a second armour which was form fitting and his size with a horn

"Impressive" Aquamna said "I'm surprised that your Itona's handiwork"

"It was Hammertech but Itona refined it down to this current form" Rhino said

"I see" Aquaman said as he charged in again and belted Rhino with his trident, and swung back around, only for the horn of Rhino to blocked the trident. Aquaman then punched Rhino making him skid back ripping up the grass. Once he was certain Aquaman charged up his trident with lightning and shot it at Rhino, who was shocked and shut down. Once he was sure Aquaman nodded and walked off.

"Winner Aquaman" Karasuma said

"And the next fighter is?" Agent venom asked

"Yoshida you're up" Magna Defender said

* * *

"So this is what I am in the world?" Falcon asked drawing his guns and spinning them "An armoured pirate"

"I AM NOT A Pirate!" Crossobones scowled

"You're name is Crossbones right" Falcon smirked

"Hajime" Magna Defender said before Crossbones pulled down his mask and charged up his gauntlet before running in ad throwing a punch, but Falcon placed his wings together trying to soften the blow before spinning around and using his wings to trip him up, only to have one of the gauntlets block his wings. Frowning Falcon got back up and took to the skies and tried to fire shots at Crossbones, only for the assassin to counter by shooting the wing struts forcing Falcon to land and remove his pack. Smirking he removed something from his pack and slipped it on, Crossbones was right behind him with a blade deployed and was about to stab Falcon when the blade was on the ground, looking up he saw Falcon now had energy blades, Crossbones then reared his fist back and tried to punch Falcon, who ducked and slashed as the underside of Crossbones' gauntlets, receiving a knee to the stomach for his efforts. Holding his stomach Falcon held up a finger before rushing over to the bushes and hurling hard

"Um you okay?" the Hara their world asked before Falcon threw back a thumbs up before spewing once again.

"It looks like Falcon is unable to continue, the winner is Crossbones"

"Sorry bro" Crossbones said lifting his mask up

"Okay so since that was short"

"Why not a double battle round?" Green Lantern asked

"Very well, next round is Okajima and Kurahashi" Karasuam said

* * *

Arsenal and Green Lantern looked over to see Cloak and Dagger, the pair nodded and took a stance

"Shall we begin this?" Cloak asked

"Ladies first" Arsenal said

"Very well" Dagger and Green Lantern said

"Hajime!" Karasuma said before Cloak covered Dagger after she threw a couple of light daggers at the pair. Green Lantern quickly stepped in and conjured a shield to block the light daggers. Arsenal then drew an explosive tipped arrow and shot it at Cloak which dodged it and allowed Dagger to run into Cloak's cloak and disappeared. Arsenal and Green Lantern looked around before a green dome was erected by Green Lantern as they were enveloped in darkness, Arsenal prepared a flare arrow and shot it into the darkness, only to be nearly blindsided by a light dagger. Frowning Green Lantern grabbed Dagger with a claw and pulled her in before they trio was expelled from Cloak's shadowy area. Arsenal drew another arrow and fire it at Cloak, who dodged the arrow and fought Arsenal hand to hand, while Green Lantern willed a pair of nunchakus and used them to take down Dagger quickly, Soon Arsenal was trying to Cloak with his bow. But Cloak grabbed it and knocked Arsenal down and then looked over to see Green Lantern standing as she will a gun into existence and fire it at Cloak, who teleported behind Green Lantern and tried to pull her in, but Green Lantern willed a quarter staff and spun around, knocking Cloak in the head before she wrapped him up in chains, making him fall to the ground, just as a light dagger flew past Green Lantern, turning around and frowning Dagger drew two new daggers and ran up, swiping and slashing at Green Lantern, who tried to counter with the nunchakus from before. Smirking Dagger was about to stab Green Lantern when a boxing glove flew in and hit her.

"Bullseye bitch" Arsenal said falling over

"Green Lantern and Arsenal wins!" Magna Defender said.

"You okay?" Green Lantern asked

"I am" Arsenal said

"Now my next question: where did the boxing glove come from?"

"A graduation present from Oliver of course" Arsenal said "And he gave me a copy of the plans for them

"Oh okay" she said

* * *

"So who's next?" Outlaw asked

"It's going to be Supergirl vs Kidpool" Karasuma said

"Why us?" Kidpool asked

"The randomizer pulled up Hara, and since you two a subbing in for you Haras" Magna Defender said

"Well this is going to be an easy win for me" Kidpool said

"Taking bets" Deadpool Jnr said

"Come again?" Supergirl asked

"Odds on Supergirl to win" Fantomex said

"easy win for me, and you're not much to look at either, I think Kataoka has a bigger chest"

"1,000,000 to 1 odds for Kidpool" Deadpool Jnr said

"Hajime!" Magna Defender said before grabbing Karasuma and bolting away

* * *

Once the okay was given, Supergirl was in Kidpool's face in an instant and buried him in the ground with a single punch before grabbing him and holding him still before she inhaled and exhaled with her super breath letting go of him making him go flying, but he threw one of his lightsabres at Supergirl, which did nothing than slightly burn her. Looking around for another weapon Kidpool pulled out a gun with Armour piercing bullets which did little more than rip her clothes. This just pissed her off more as she caught up to him and uppercut him into the sky and chased him into the sky and punched him every time he started to fall towards her, only to grab him and throw him at the ground at terminal velocity. She then took a moment to breath calmly before shaking her head and looked around before sighing as she looked down and didn't see him

"BANZAKI BITCH!" Kidpool said elbowing her in the back, making them both fall at a high speed, Kidpool also took the chance for a quick grab before crater was made from Supergirl

"Bullshit" Aquaman said

"I win, I win, I win I wi-ACK, ACK!" Kidpool said as Supergirl rose from the ground with her eyes growing red. She then looked at the belt teleporter and fired her eye beams at them before throwing Kidpool up a bit and stepped back a bit before looking at the holes in her clothes and sighed as a smaller crater was made

"Um...Supergirl wins" Karasuma said confused

"Man, I seriously don't want to change costumes" she sighed

"Why not?" Black cat asked

"Before my other costume is skimpy" Supergirl said

"Yes please" Kidpool said

"DENIED!" Deadpool Jnr and Fantomex shouted dog piling on their brother

"Why is it skimpy?" Viper asked

"My entire stomach is uncovered and I wear a tight mini-skirt" Supergirl said

"What about the one?" Agent venom asked as he produced a case

"Okay?" Supergirl asked looking at the case. As she was walking off Karma noticed Psylocke looking around

"You okay?" Karma asked

"I've got the weird feeling we're being watch" Psylocke said

"Yeah we're watching" the other Karma said

"No, someone else is watching us" Okuda said as she looked around

"The next fighters have been chosen, Kanzaki you're up" Magna Defender said

"Yes sir" Wolverine and Diamondback said

* * *

What they didn't know was that Okuda was right and someone was watching them, and perched atop the roof, she wore a black catsuit with the main body are being white with a web pattern on it, starting off as red in the centre of the web and becoming back, she had a lower facemask in the same design as Spiderman without the web and red fingers on her gloves. She was watching the fight with keen interesting, but she looked intensely at Wolverine.

"Yukiko, what are you doing in this world?" the woman gasped "And how will you get back" she said sadly "But now show me how much you've grown." she said, "But know this no matter what you'll make be the proudest big sister I can be" she smiled as Wolverine got ready to fight

"HAJIME!" Karasuma said as the two Kanzakis charged at each other.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I want to ask you guys, who is the newest character and how is she related to Kanzaki, plus what is her hero name? Also once again thanks to Mrotrax for helping with the chapter, he picked the order of this chapters fight, so thanks again man. Plus I added a Fullmetal Alchemist Easter egg in here if you can find it, if not I'll reveal it next episode**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kanzaki?" Star Lord asked

"Oh yes?" Wolverine answered after looking distracted

"You okay?" Diamondback asked

"I am" she said flipping up her hood and drawing her claws out "This is going to easy"

"You should know that diamonds are a girl's best friend" Diamondback said holding up a diamond

"Yeah, but I'm the best at what I do" Wolverine said

"Hajime" Karasuma said as Diamondback threw some diamond like explosives, which Wolverine quickly dodged and charged forward, avoiding a high jump kick from the pink clad assassin, and she followed that up with a few claw swipes which Diamondback narrowly dodged. Throwing a couple of diamond explosive which caught Wolverine off guard, and one of them was filled with acid. Which she had to stop and wait for her healing factor to heal, which allowed Diamondback to slash at Wolverine's chest with a set of diamond tipped claws

"Bitch, this was my best uniform" she snarled as her eyes went from their gentle brown colour to a hostile blood red look. "And now I'm going to make you into a pair of snakeskin boots!" she yelled as she leapt into stab Diamondback, who threw down a couple of diamond bombs releasing a pink smoke. Looking around Wolverine realised she couldn't see anything so upon closing her eyes she started to inhale through her nose to try and get her sent. Finally getting it, she turned around and had her claws in the air before smiling, simply headbutting Diamondback to the ground.

"The winner is Wolverine" Magna Defender said

* * *

"Damn, why can't Wolverine be that hot over here?" Kidpool asked

"Just don't" Fantomex said

"What about X-23? she's a classy woman and she's a female Wolverine" Kidpool said making his brothers sigh and look at each other

"Weasel's?" Fantomex asked

"You do remember what happened last time we sent him to Weasel's bar alone right?" Deadpool Jnr asked "Why not just chain him up and leave him somewhere?"

"Lightsabers plus teleporter" Fantomex said

"Stupid things, but what are we going to do to this little pervert so that way he can't get in trouble?" Deadpool Jnr asked as he's phone rang "Hey mum, we're good" he said as he saw Fantomex trying to choke Kidpool. "Come again, really. Okay I'll send one of them over, yes she's here. Don't worry we're actually doing an extended PE session which we're in right now. Yes I'm partaking and so are the others, no I'm not cursing out Jelabitch" he said annoyed "Alright love you too. Bye"

"What did mum want?" Fantomex asked

"It seems like Al bought another Hurdal, and she wants help building it, and some other stuff"

"Oh shit" Kidpool said

"Not it" Deadpool Jnr and Fantomex said as they activated Kidpool's belt

"YOU MOTHERF-!" he started to say before Deadpool Jnr activated his teleporter making him go away.

"Finally" the pair said

* * *

"Next battle will be Kataoka" Magna Defender said.

"Here kitty, kitty" Viper said playing with her knife

"Real original" Catwoman said whipping the air

"I thought so" Viper said as her leg was wrapped by Catwoman's whip and was brought down to the floor, who then leapt at Viper with her claws out. Viper quickly moved out of the way and swiped at Catwoman with her knife. But Catwoman kicked Viper in the stomach with a pair of high heels, making her stumble back before Viper drew out her gun and switched ammo type into rubber bullets and took aim at her shoulder and hips, firing off six rounds into each joint and her chest winding her a bit before she slid in and tripped Catwoman up before planting her knife on her throat

"Winner is Viper"

"Up you come kitty cat" Viper said helping up Catwoman, who took a quick swipe

"Sorry had to try" Catwoman shrugged

"I know' Viper said hugging her counterpart

"Next one up is Maehara" Magna Defender said

* * *

"So you're going to be a bug under my boot" Batroc said

"I thought I told you to ditch the costume" Ant-Man said closing his helmet

"Ha Never!" Batroc said

"Hajime!" Karasuma said as Batroc leapt into action trying to kick Ant-Man, who shrunk down

"MISSED!" Antman said as he ran around Batroc

"Oh yeah, what about this smart ass?" Batroc asked stamping the ground, all the while Ant-Man was safely on Batroc's shoulder just lazing about. "I will crush you!" he joyfully said

"About that" Ant-Man said jumping on Batroc's shoulder making him buckle a bit before jumping off and becoming regular size "Hi there": he cheekily waved before punching Batroc a few times before shrinking and jump punching him in the gut before scurrying off

"You little pest" Batroc said as he looked around for him, until he bumped into something large and black

"Not so little now am I?" Giant-Man asked as Batroc looked up at him "well?" the tall size-shifter asked as Batroc's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Returning to normal size Ant-Man looked around before pointing at Batroc "Hey Hara, medic!" he laughed

"Winner is Ant-Man"

"Not to self, **do not** pick a fight with the size-shifter" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah, the alien bastards invading our planets learnt that the hard way as well" Agent Venom said

"Where did you get these guys?" Fantomex asked

"They were placed in Class-E, not our fault we had powers"

"So who's up next?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"The next round will be Okano" Magna defender said

* * *

"Walk into my parlour" Black Widow Okano said

"Do I look like a fly?" Wasp asked

"Depends on Who's asking" Black Widow said as she activated her gold coloured gauntlets

"Hajime" Magna Defender said as Wasp jumped and shrunk. Black Widow then twirled her left bracer and looked around, unable to see her opponent before she fired a cloud of gas. Once the gas was cleared Black Widow looked around for Wasp, only to feel a sting on her back, turning around she saw nothing but got a sting on her shoulder. She then did a full circle and clapped and smiled knowing she had just caught Wasp. Only she started to wince

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" she said shaking her hands

"And just for that" Wasp said before sting her backside

"HEY! Now I won't be able to sit down for a while" Black Widow yelped

"Ice it up for the rest of the fight" Wasp laughed before growing to normal size. Black Widow turned around to start boxing Wasp, who countered with a type of martial art, Black Widow jumped back a bit

"What was that Akidio?" she asked

"I know a mix of Wing Chun, Karate and a hint of Muay Thai" Wasp said

"Wait, you know Muay Thai?" Black Widow said as she continued

"yeah" Wasp said

"Okay" Black Widow shrugged before slugging Wasp under the chin knocking her to the ground "KO"

"Winner Black Widow-Okano" Karasuma said "Next match will be Muramatsu"

* * *

"Not a bad bout" Hayami said as she walked over to Hinata

"I forgot that you're their Black Widow, but we have different costumes"

"I guess, plus my bracers are a bit smaller" Hayami said showing Hinata her bracers which were black and had a ring of neon blue light, underneath was a red guard

"Not to mention you costume is more tactical, what with it being black, as opposed to my navy blue, plus my belt isn't exactly the best" Hinata said to the golden belt with a larger hourglass symbol, while Hayami's belt was more militant with a small hourglass belt buckle.

"Wait are those high heels?" Hayami asked

"Yeah, give its more of a femme fatal look no?" Hinata said

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Hayami asked in a Russian accent

"n-n-n-no" Hinata quivered

"Hayami" Hawkeye said "Leave her alone" he said

"Sorry" Hayami said

"Couldn't resist right?" Hinata asked

"You know, oh fun fact our bitch is the half sister of the original Black Widow Natasha Romanov" Hayami said

"Bullshit!" Hinata said

* * *

"That's an interesting fact" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah we were shocked when we found out, right before I got my ass handed to me by Capt" Agent Venom said

"You fought Captain America?" Fantomex asked

"Yeah" Agent Venom

"Wicked" the brothers said

"CHIMICHANGAS!" Kidpool said jumping into the attack his older brothers. And he almost got to hit them, before webline was shot out and stuck him to the wall "WHAT!"

"Low blow attacking your brothers like that" Agent venom said before he looked up to see a figure quickly hide 'Who was that?'

"Oh come on they tortured me"

"By getting to help your father's old roommate with some Ikea?" Agent Venom asked

"BAD Ikea" Kidpool snorted

"Still Ikea" Agent Venom said "And you realise that you're brothers can beat you right?"

"I know" Kidpool said "But if you stayed any longer than that you would be crazy too"

"That still isn't a reason to fight your brothers" Agent Venom said

"Hey!" Aquaman said

"What?" Agent Venom asked

"Where's torch?" Aquaman asked

"He isn't here?" Catwoman asked

"No" Aquaman answered

"Then where is he?" Batman asked

* * *

Human Torch was inside the classroom with Jack O' Lantern

"You're serious?" Torch asked

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Okay, so what's the ingredients?" Torch asked

"Look to your left, I've had the Haras gather some fresh ingredients" Jack said

"Nice selection, but who will decide the winner?"

"Hello boys" Deadpool said popping in

"Wait which Deadpool are you?"

"Which one re you saying that to?" Deadpool asked as two more popped up

"Shit" Torch said

"Wait they all look the same but different" Jack said

"And sound different, I sound like Ryan Reynolds because I'm for the Heroic-verse" the Deadpool on the Left said "So feel free to call me Ryan"

"I sound like Nolan North because I'm from this world, So feel free to call me Nolan" the right Deadpool said

"And the centre one?" Torch asked

"I look like the Ultimate Comics version of Deadpool and sound like John Kassir from the Marvel Ultimate Alliance Games, so feel free to call me John" the middle said "But I'm from a possible secret project of Autistic-Grizzly"

"Okay" the two said

"Now shall we begin?" John asked

"Ooh can I say it?" Nolan asked

"Go right ahead" Ryan said

"Hajime" Nolan said

* * *

Torch went ahead and started to chop some onion and garlic into a hot pan before dicing up some chicken and throwing it in a different pan as he placed some Capsicum and Pumpkin on the grill before starting to boil some noodles. Jack then started to cook some diced bacon while grill some marinated chicken wings before slicing some potatoes and placing those on the grill was well; then finally adding some noodles onto cook. After they set about with the main grill both sides started to make a broth. Torch going with a mild pork based broth and Jack started to cook a clear chicken soup. Soon both added vegetables to their broths to cook. At that moment Ryan turned to John

"So what's the project Grizz is working on next featuring you?" he asked

"Top secret and unrelated to this fic" John said

"Guys they're started to plate up" Nolan said

"Okay" the other two said as Agent venom, Outlaw, Viper, Deadpool Jnr, Thor and Catwoman walked in with Magna Defender to see the cooking match. Torch was mixing the onions, Garlic, chicken with the grilled vegetables and throwing them in the noodles then adding broth to each bowl. He walked up with his dish while Jack was taking the meat off the bones and dicing the grilled potatoes before placing them on top of a generous portion of noodles and the soup before serving them to the three deadpools. Who ate them slowly analysing the flavours and textures of the Ramen meals created by the two Muramatsus. After each portion of the two meals were eaten Ryan handed a verdict to Magna Defender who opened it and read it out loud and clearly

"The winner of this match is the...Human Torch!" Magna Defender said

"Damn, I lost" Jack said

"Ah don't worry, you put up a good fight" Torch said

"Thanks bro" Jack said high fiving Torch, "Kind of sucked we didn't have a proper fight"

"One day" Human Torch said

"Okay, so who's next?" Agent venom asked

"Suguya's up next"

* * *

"I am a Master of Illusion!"

"Really, because you got a fishbowl on your head" Nightwing smirked

"You dare mock me?" Mysterio asked

"Hajime" Karasuma said before Nightwing pulled out his twin batons and threw in the air catching them before darting off as the baton started to come down he jumped into the air. Mysterio then flapped his cape making it seem like a dozen batons were in the air, Nightwing lost track of his weapons and got a shoulder charge for him trouble. Picking up one of the discarded batons he smacked Mysterio's helmet with it making it ring before three more Mysterioes appeared and started to punched and kick him in a bullrush. Suddenly bird shaped boomerang flew out an distracting Mysterio allowing Nightwing to jump in and strike him back. Mysterio then held up his hand and said just one thing

"Sleep" Mysterio said spraying a gas into Nightwing's face knocking him

"Mysterio wins" Karasuma said  
"LOW BLOW!" the heroes said

"Them the breaks" Deadpool Jnr said

"Anyway next match will be Mimura" Magna Defender said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was an interesting chapter was it, now Agent venom may know about the mysterious figure and a cooking battle between the Human Torch and Jack O'Lantern. Namely because...I didn't know how to end a fight between to FIRE Users! And yes I'm planning on a new project which will feature Deadpool in some capacity. And I'll probably start that some time in the future as a weekly series. I'm still working on the concept. Anyway the next chapter will be the end of the combat chapter and hit a heavy story chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyway next match will be Mimura" Magna Defender said.

"please no ice puns" Klaw requested

"What's the matter, not cracked up to hear them" Iceman said

"Alright, now the Klaw's out" Klaw said

"Hajime" Magna Defender said as Iceman started by creating an ice ramp and slid across it while firing off hailstones, making Klaw dodge, before Iceman swept in low and created a pole of ice and placed it behind Klaw's knees before pushing it away, making him fall to the ground while Iceman took to the air. Snarling Klaw placed his sonic emitter on the ground and pulled the trigger using sound to boost himself into the air and aimed at Iceman who was projecting out ice. Smirking Klaw fired at the ice slide and shattered it making Iceman fall to the ground, effectively making it easier for Klaw to blast Iceman with soundwaves. Getting back up Iceman exhaled super cold air and created ice spikes along his body and blades of ice on his hands.

"Say hello to my Arctic Armour" Iceman said as he generated more hail shots and threw them before jumping in and using the iceblades as a shield until he got in close and swiped at Klaw, who used the various pieces of ice sticking out of the ground as a way to rebound sound into the back of Iceman tripping him up him up before Klaw shot him point blank with his sound emitter, but it was channelled to him by an ice blade still connected to Iceman's arm. They both fell to the ground panting

"I'm calling this a draw" Karasuma said

"No kidding" Magna Defender said

"The next match up is Takebayashi"

* * *

"You should remove the suit" Forge said

"Why so you can win?" Asbestos Man asked

"So you can avoid being a walking tumour" Forge said

"Hajime" Karasuma said before Asbestos Man fired up his flamethrower which Forge nullified with a heat shield as he ran away. Closing his eyes Takebayashi started to mutter Ancient Japanese making smoke sprout up from the ground covering the fight, which Asbestos Man fired more flamed, but Forge tapped a button on his arm deploying a steel covering to block the flames and then threw another device and tapped a button on his wrist to make the flamethrower and shield fly out of his hand allowing Forge to get in there and start wailing on Asbestos man, who drew a net, making Forge combat roll out of the way and jump in for another punch which connected and sent Asbestos man to the ground. Forge smiled before recalling the devices

"Winner is Forge" Magna Defender said as Forge helped up the other Takebayashi who was head slapped

"I mean it, you could already be infected with a tumour or two" Forge said

"That could be true" Asbestos man stated

"Here" Forge said pulled out a device and giving it to his counterpart. "This will remove or at least limit the cancerous effects of the Asbestos suit you're wearing. Don't want you developing cancer from it"

"Thanks man" Asbestos Man said installing the device which sent out a wave over him

"Next fight will be Hayami" Karasuma said

* * *

"Think you can beat me?" Black Widow asked

"Well, I'm the one with all the luck" Domino said

"That will all depend on my widow's bite!" Black Widow said

"Hajime" Magna Defender said as Black Widow drew out her batons and flung one of them at Domino, but it missed her by a wide manage. Thinking fast Domino drew her guns and tried to attack at long range, only for Black Widow's baton to shoot out wires that wrapped around Domino's legs and shock the other Hayami as Black Widow made her other baton into a shock tonfa and ran in snaring Domino's leg with the tonfa; unfortunately she was in range of Domino's guns. Taking a few shots Black Widow drew her own guns and got some distance and fired at Domino, who returned fire. But she slipped in a special type of ammo, Jumping to the left Domino fired the special bullet, the same time Black Widow, only she was hit first And Domino blocked Black Widow's shot with her gun destroy it, looking over at the baton Domino grabbed it and hurled it as Black Widow shocking the own

"Winner is Domino" Karasuma said as Domino spun her guns.

"Bummer" Black Widow said

"It wasn't a bad fight, there was a couple of good moves" Domino said

"Thanks, you too" Black Widow said

"Next up is Hazama"

* * *

"Well this is going to be a drag" Titania said

"Why, not seeing the point of life?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Very funny" Titania said

"Hajime!" Magna Defender said before Titania charged, Scarlet Witch performed a hand movement and generated an energy wall before shooting off crimson blasts as Titania ran around the wall and shoulder rammed Scarlet witch making her fall down before she was nearly stomped. Scarlet Witch then created a flame like energy blast and shot it at Titania who recoiled allowing Scarlet Witch to gather energy from the ground and throw it at the wrestler before muttering an ancient spell.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Titania said kicking Scarlet Witch in the stomach, and caught the blast of the failed spell making them both get knocked out, but soon Scarlet Witch got back up and wiped blood off of her lip and brushed her hair back.

"Bitch" Scarlet Witch grunted

* * *

"Damn!' Aquaman said

"What?" Rhino asked

"Nothing" Aquaman bluffed

"Submarine resurfacing?" Rhino asked

"Shut it" Aquman said

"Ooh Pen" Kidpool started

"BOYS!" Deadpool said

"Kid did it!" the other two said, smirking under their masks

"Why am I going to call bullshit on that?" Deadpool asked "Considering what I found in his room this time!" he said holding up a Gothic Lolita monthy magazine

"Dude we've got to get you a new hobby" Deadpool Jnr said

"What why?" Kidpool said

"Not now" Deadpool said "I've got a bad feeling on the wind, and it doesn't help that Silk's been watching the fights"

"Wait who's Silk?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I'm curious as well" Agent venom said "How do you know about her?"

"I'm able to break the fourth wall, so i know things! well most things" Deadpool said

"So who's going to fight next?" Fantomex asked

"Okuda and Karma" Deadpool said

"Another couple's fight huh?" Agent Venom asked

* * *

"So you think we'll lose?" Psylocke asked deploying her psi-sword as Karma became Ghost Rider "You're loss is already decided

"That's what you think"

"Bring it Toxie Moxie" Psylocked

"Its Toxic Doxie" the other Okuda said

"What really?" Psylocke asked

"Yeah" Doxie said "People get it so confused, anyway

"Hajime" Karasuma said as Psylocke went in full blaze while Ghost Rider drew his chain out and wrapped it around Chaos' leg before Doxie grabbed the chain, making the acid in her gloves start to melt it. But a blast from Psylocke stopped that making Toxic Doxie turn to face Psylocke when she received a knee to the mouth and a blade to her throat. Suddenly tentacles started to attack her forcing her to back off and use her powers to generate a force field, making her back unguarded, which made an easy target for Toxic Doxie to try and damage Psylocke by melting her skin a touch,

"HEY!" Ghost Rider said conjuring hellfire into a sawed-off double barrelled shotgun and blasted Toxic Doxie with it, only for her to just avoid it making her coat catch on fire. Then the rider was attacked by the tentacle symbiote Chaos, think fast Ghost Rider increase the heat of his flame, which made Chaos recoil a bit allowing a telekinetic arrow to scratch Chaos, Toxic Doxie jumped ina nd try to harm Psylocke again, only for a telekinetic whip formed and pulled the airborne Doxi into the ground and then into Chaos before releasing her, Ghost Rider then used his head to drive Chaos away.

* * *

"Hold up" Agent Venom said

"What?" Ghost Rider

"This isn't working"

"I think it is" Psylocke said tripping up Toxic Doxie again "And besides the bitch tried to melt my uniform

"Technically you just call yourself a bitch" Agent venom said

"Did I?" Okuda smiled cutely

'That was intentional?!' teh symbiote said 'Okay let them deal with the Mad doctor and faux-symbiote

"That's not a real symbiote?"

'Its made up of anti-matter tentacles; what do you think dumbass?" teh symbiote asked

"Also after this we'll have a fun event" kidpool said making everyone stare at him

"What kind of fun?" Supergirl asked

"Just a fashion show" Kidpool said

"I'm down" Ms Marvel said

"I don't know" Viper said

"Just trust me okay?" Kidpool said making everyone nervous

* * *

"Can we get back to the fight?" Psylocke asked

"Very well" Toxic Doxie said as she dash in and started the acid in her gloves while throwing puncheswhile Chao had Ghost Rider in a headlock tyring not to get burnt in the process before Ghost Rider elbowed Chaos in the gut making teh symbiote user let go giving Ghost Rider time to try and brun the tentacles off of Chaos, but that backfired in every sense of the word as he now had a burning flail. Luckily the Ghost Rider countered with hsi own flail as Psylocke and Toxic Moxie raced in for final punch, resulting in Toxic Moxie barely skimming Psylocke's uniform, while Psylocke floored Toxic Doxie. Chaos then tried to jump Psylocke before kissing teh dirt thanks to Ghost Rider's chain, only problem was that last move used all of what was left of hsi current energy. Leaving Chaos and Psylocke, only Chaos powered down and walked over, picking up Toxic Doxie.

"I give" he said

"Winner is Psylocke" Magna Defender said as Psylocke collapsing into her Karma's arms.

"I think whatever Kidpool cooked up might be and I'm going to bloody regret this but it might be a good idea" Deadpool Jnr said

"I agree" Agent Venom said, what the two missed as a group of the guys smirking before Flash stealthly sped off

"Okay girls, time for a fashion show" Deadpool Jnr said as Fantomex and Agent Venom held Kidpool at gunpoint while the heroines went off.

* * *

Ten minutes later the guys heard shouting

"THAT DAMN PERVERT!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM

"WADEY WILSON!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"GET TO RUNNING!" the girls all shouted. This gained the attention of the guys

"What did you do?" Ghost Karma asked

"Nothing, I was hear the whole time!" Kidpool said

"That is true" Fantomex said as the girls finally arrived making the guys eyes pop and mouths drop as each one of the girls were wearing a biking based on their hero costume, the ones were didn't were the Heroic Kataoka who wore a white lolita type one and Heroic Kaede wore a black bikini with green stripes, Assassin Kurahashi wore a plain silver one. As soon as the girls were all blushing the guys turned to Kidpool

"It wasn't me" Kidpool said "They were suppose to be yukatas inspired by their hero uniforms!"

"Why do I not believe you" Agent Venom said before he heard Nightwing and Flash snickering, whirling around he saw a small group including Ant-Man, Flash, Nightwing and Cloak smiling before spying Silver Samurai, Batman and the Nagisas glaring at them

"We done screwed up" Nightwing said

"Yep" Deadpool Jnr said

"Sorry Kidpool" Fantomex said

"So how do we look?" Songbird asked winking

"Well?" Kaede asked

"Do we look good?" Outlook tipping her hat in a sensual way

"YES!" the guys said as the girls went over as the guys could compliment them.

"Can we get back to the fighting please!?" Deadpool asked

"Sorry"

* * *

"Okay so only one last fight" Magna Defender said as the last two fighters walked out, Kaede took off her hammer pendant and changed it back into Mjolnir making her hair fall out of the hairstyle she had it in and turn into a golden colour as her eyes faded from their golden hazel colour to a sapphire shade of blue, next this was hit by light completing her transformation into Thor.

"Shall we?" Thor asked

"I'm ready to dance when you are partner" Outlaw said twirling her guns

"Then come to me" Thor shouted before a bright blue light appeared "What magic is this?" she asked as two figure ran through just as the portal closed

"Are we in a safer place?" One of them asked

"Cable?" Deadpool asked

"Wade!" Cable shouted

"Bishop?" Agent venom said

"Nagisa!" Bishop said as he stood up

"I know I'm going to regret asking but what the hell happened?" Deadpool asked as a red portal opened

"That bastard!" Cable said as he and Bishop fired their BFGs at the red gate, which did nothing as a pair of golden eyes showed up as a robotic form walked through the portal before it closed

"He's here" Bishop said

"Who's here?" Deadpool Jnr asked

* * *

The machine stood still making the heroes get a good look at him: It was Ultron, only different; the eyes were golden yellow before the mouth opened to reveal it was the same shade and a familiar device showed itself: Doc Ock's tentacles which was segmented to make them longer, the hollow sections filled up with a red goo as claws came out of the finger the same as the goo

"Fuck me" Agent Venom said

"no it can't be" Deadpool Jnr said as a really familiar eye patch materialised on Ultron's face.

"There are no strings on me" it said in a mix of voices. Outlaw back up as Deadpool Jnr moved in front of her

"Yanagisawa" Agent venom gasped

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and all I can say is wow he's back? And he's merged with Ultron. Well the only thing I can truly add is this:**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Okay okay, I kid the idea to have Yanagisawa+Ultron came around chapter 3 I'm going to say just as a way to add a bit more story and you've learned the hero identity of the female character I introduced in Chapter 4! Silk a female version of Spider-Man, who's backstory will be revealed next chapter**

 **So until next time I'll cathch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yanagisawa, but he died when he was caught in the blaze at the Europa complex!" Star lord said

"I know, but what scares me more is that he has the Carnage symbiote. So tell us how you survived?" Agent Venom said

"Which one are you talking to?" Shiro-Ultron asked sounding like Shiro

"What do you mean?" Agent venom said

"Oh let us explain, we're a fusion of the Shiro from this world, the Yanagisawa from you world, Ultron Carnage and Doc Ock's tentacles" Shiro-Ultron said

"Oh crap, wait how did you die in this world Shiro?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"This little Cowgirl" Shiro said reeling in Outlaw with one of his tentacles

"So you're still a bit sore are ya?" Outlaw asked

"You could say that, considering I was turned into basically diced mince!" Shiro said

"What really?" Yanagisawa asked

"And that was after she stuck a tentacle down my throat" Shiro said "And then ignite it before killing me with extreme prejudice" Shiro said

"Wait, wait, wait" Chaos said

"She did what?" Fantomex asked

"Remind me not to pressure her into anything perverted" Kidpool said

"Kinda scary" Okano Black Widow said

"And you knew?" Iron Fist asked"And you knew?" Iron Fist asked

"what do you think?" Deadpool Jnr said

"You seriously didn't know?" Silver Samurai asked

"NO! why would I?'

"You're her boyfriend" Agent venom said

"SO! Does your Kaede tell you everything?"

"Yeah" Agent Venom said

"Well, she has her secrets" Deadpool Jnr said

"I'm detecting mass amounts of Bullshit" Fantomex said

"I assure you I didn't know!" Deadpool Jnr said as the pair acted more and more nervous

"so how did you die?" Catwoman asked

"I got turned in fucking mincemeat!" Shiro said "She ripped me apart with those damn tentacles of hers"

"If I did hen where are they now?" Outlaw asked "I don't, and even if I did there would be marks on the back of my neck" Outlaw said

"So what, I know what you did. I can still feel the burning in my throat

"That wasn't me" Outlaw said

"So now I'm going to return the favour" Shiro said

"You know what, FINE! I did it, I did murder you by lopping off your head and then turning you into nothing but chunks of flesh, but it was so worth it to be rid of a fucking piece of shit like you, you dumbass woman bashing mad scientist asshole!" Outlaw finally shouted

"Feel better?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Sort of" Outlaw shyly said

"Good, and I love you no matter what" Deadpool Jnr smiled. Outlaw cutely smiled as Shiro-Ultron grabbed her just before bullets hit Shiro-Ultron in the head making the android drop the girl

* * *

"Drop her!" Korogane said

"Ah Agent Korogane" Yanagisawa said "Time for you to receive payment for your sins"

"Seriously? What about me?"

"WaIt YoUr DaMnAbLe TuRn!" Yanagisawa said

"GeT BeNt" the symbiote shouted

"Venom, chill. You know we're at a disadvantage here" Nagisa said

"I know, but how did survive being roasted to death...no! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" the symibote said  
"what?" Nagisa asked

"He had to have been healed" the symbiote said

"Who?" Nagisa asked

"We didn't heal, we were fused by a stray bolt of energy from the Reality Gem" Shiro-Ultron said

"But the Stones have been scattered and secured"

"Not in this reality"

"You dumb bastards" Agent venom said

"What?" Deadpool Jnr said

"You haven't secured your Infinity stones?" Agent Venom asked

"The what?" Viper asked

"He means the Infinity Gems" Cable said

"Oh, no we don't have those yet" Deadpool Jnr said making Agent venom facepalm

"EXCUSE US!" Shiro-Ultron shouted

* * *

"ATTACK!" Kidpool shouted as he, Rhino, Crossbones and Jack O'Lantern charged in

"Morons!" Bishop said

"Yeah we trained them better than that" Cable said

"You guys have trained with these two?" Agent Venom said. 'Get ready for Guardian form, we need to get rid of the shell'

'We will!' the symbiote said as he watched Rhino and Crossbones get smacked into each other before they were thrown into Jack O'Lantern. Kidpool drew his lightsabers and started to attack Shiro-Ultron, only for him to be booted back in the balls

"KID!"" his brother sshouted

"Are you okay?" Hara asked

"Welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall where bad comics burn" Kidpool said concussed before fainting

"What does that mean?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I think he's been watching too much Linkara" Fantomex said

"huh, okay" Deadpool Jnr shrugged before his blades, "But absolutely no one fucks with my family"  
'Ooh do please try I have bee bored with this gnats" Shiro-Ultron said "But first" he said grabbed Outlaw and started to strangle her.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor said throwing her hammer, which smacked Shiro-Ultron in the face making him drop Outlaw,

"The bitch, well the bitch from my world" Yanagisawa said

"Agree" Shiro said as they tried to grab Thor "Wait"

"What?" Yanagisawa asked

"She's Thor" Shiro said

"So what?" Yanagisawa while thunder sounded above them

"Thor is the god of thunder, lightning and storms as a few other, but the main one to take away from that is Lightning!" Shiro explained

"So?" Yanagisa said

"Because you be one big lightning rod!" Agent Venom said before a massive bolt of lightning struck the android making everyone cover their eyes

"Is it gone?" Star Lord asked

"Not yet" Deadpool Jnr said

"Then I'll end it" Wolverine said

"Yukiko!" Star Lord shouted.

* * *

Wolverine leapt in and started to slash at the machine which did nothing.

"Her claws are coated in a form of Adamantium Beta. What could block it"

"This shell is covered in Vibranium making it harder to destroy, even if your claws are made of Adamantium" Shiro-Ultron said as he used one of his tentacles to smash Wolverine into the ground over and over, Finally allowing her to heal the Carnage part smirk grimly and threw her at the building

"NO Yukiko" Star Lord shouted as he tried to use his element gun to try and cushion her blow when a figure jumped down from the earth and caught Wolverine. She then shot web out of her fingertips to slow the pair down enough to just tap the building with her back

"Who is that?" Shiro-Ultron asked evilly

* * *

"Like the evil symbiote robot mad scientist terrorist asked, who is that?" Aquaman asked

"You okay Yuki?" the figure said

"Ayano?" Wolverine asked

"Hey sis" Ayano said lowering her mask

"Silk?" Karasuma said

"What up Agent K?" Ayano aka Silk asked

"You know her sir?" Agent venom asked

"You could call me the precursor to you guys" Silk said

"Who, us or them?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I get sent here when I was experimenting with Protomatter and got sent here"

"Ayano, I've miss you" Wolverine smiled

"Same here Little Snow, same here" Silk said hugging Yukiko

"Excuse me!" Shiro-Ultron shouted

"Shut it!" Deadpool barked, family reunion going on here!"

"Like I could care less?" Shiro-Ultron said

"Well, you don't get a say in anythng" Silk said as she pulled up her mask as Wolverine pulled up her hood and reengaged her claws.*

"Time to attack" Agent Venom said switching to Guardian mode and drew his sword.

* * *

Agent venom and Deadpool Jnr quickly jumped into the fight with their blades drawn, Deadpool Jnr went to strike the uncovered Carnage tentacles while Agent venom went for the shell hoping his blade could carve into it. Wolverine also jumped into the air and dropped a gravity stab from up above, but

"Torch, time to turn up the heat" Karma said becoming Ghost Rider and spewing flames while Human torch threw fireballs hoping to do some damaged. Songbird and Ms Marvel dive bombed the cyborg from above. The Assassins then joined in with gunfire, blades and fist.

"Enough of this" Shiro-Ultron said firing off a shockwave sending them all flying away from Shiro-Ultron, who just grabbed the Kayanos in his tentacles as everyone was getting up

"DROP THEM!" Deadpool Jnr said

"Oh, but how you going to stop me?" Shiro-Ultron asked "When your friends will be fighting you?" he laughed before shooting dart of the carnage symbiote at Silver Samurai, Viper, Black Cat, Songbird, Rhino, Mysterio, Falcon, Hunter and Shadowcat

"Not good" Ms Marvel said

"Split up and stay with those who use either sound or flame based abilities" Agent Venom shouted

"So not you?" Catwoman asked

"Ow, I felt that" Deadpool Jnr joked as the Carnages ran towards them. They quickly corralled the infected students to isolated areas away from them

* * *

"Remind me again why we have the Songbird Carnage?" Psylcoke asked

"Just lucky I guess" Flash said

"I'll try and hold it down" Ikari said before Songbird Carnage screamed making the heroes recoil

"What was that?" Toxic Doxie asked

"It felt like my blood was vibrating" Psylocke said

"So how do take her down?" Toxic Doxie asked

"I'm not sure" Psylocke said deploying her psionic blade and drew her katana and took a stance,

"So when do we attack?" Ikari asked

"Wait for my signal" Psylocke said

* * *

"WHOA!" Aquaman said

"Time to see how Rhino tastes" Human Torch said

"And I'll add the pepper" Jack O'Lantern laughed as the pair created intense flames as the Rhino Carnage stumble

"I feel like some punch" Titania said uppercutting Rhino Carnage into the flames

"And a touch of scarlet chilli" Scarlet Witch said holding him there

"The symbiote!" Aquaman said

"Grab it" Titania shouted

* * *

"Hold still" Iceman said as he and Klaw fired off their power blasts as Iron Fist tried to punch her/

"We've nearly got her" Iron Fist said

"Here, I've got her" Ms Marvel said

"Rio watch out!" Iron Fist shouted

"What?" Ms Marvel asked turning around as Falcon try dive bombing Ms Marvel as Black Cat used her claws that were warped by the symbiote to slash at her, shredding majority of her costume

"Why did we get three?" Klaw

"We'll take one off your hands" Silk said pulling the Falcon Carnage away from the fight before Wolverine slammed him into the ground.

"One roasted Symbiote coming right up" Star Lord said firing his elemental blaster

"And I'll give it a home run" Fowl-Ball said smacking it away. "She's out of there"

"Next order" Wolverine smirked before the Silver Samurai Carnage deployed its sword and heated the blade up, in doing so the symbiote crept away from the sword, but it still had major control and swung the sword down, burning off three of Wolverine's claws making her scream.

"YUKIKO!" Silk shouted while catching her

"I'll-I'll-I'll be fine, my claws will regenerate" Wolverine whimpered

"Yukiko! Are you okay?" Star Lord said blasting Silver Samurai

"Yeah"

* * *

Agent venom had Carnage Mysterio in a headlock as Deadpool Jnr and Fantomex leapt in to knock the Symbiote allowing Supergirl blast the symbiote with her eyeblast.

"EAT THIS!" Kidpool shouted shooting the Carnage while Ghost Rider moved in and wrapped its chain around Mysterio Carnage which started to heat up and melting the symbiote

"Grab it" Agent Venom said before the brotherly trio grabbed the red and black goo.

"Who's left?" Ghost Rider asked

"Not much, just those four" Deadpool Jnr asked as Black Cat, Songbird, Viper and Hunter walked towards them

"Dude, am I the only one turned on?" Kidpool asked

"Yes!" the others said

"Still" Kidpool shrugged before Hunter Carnage was jumped on by Chaos and sent out of view.

"I've got a bad feeling about that" Ghost Rider said

"What do you mean?" AgenT venom asked as Hunter was heard screaming. They were all on edge before Chaos came back around with a normalised Hunter. As well as something red hanging out of teh corner of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" Chaos said surpling that last bit of red up

"You disgusting" Deadpoll Jnr deadpanned.

"It was tasty." Chaos said

* * *

"Do you have a loud speaker?"

"Yeah why?" Hara asked

"Because I'm going to free our friends"

"How?" Forge asked

"I'm the damn Black Canary, I'm going to sing" Black Canary said pulling her mask on,

"This way" Hara said

"Thanks" Black Canary said as they reached a sound booth system before Forge and Asbestos man started to hook everything up. Once they got everything ready Forge gave a thumbs up and Black Canary nodded before inhaled.

"Cover your ears heroes" Forge ssaid before Black Canary started to sing destroying the symbiotes that were left leaving the class out of energy and ready for sleeping.

"That was close" Deadpool Jnr said

"Hara, an ADVANCED **warning**! Next time please" Agent venom said.

* * *

"So we have got to find where they are" Deadpool Jnr said

"And how are we going to do that?" Songbird asked sucking down her second cup of coffee.

"I might have an idea" Ms Marvel said walking out in a new costume

"Looking marvellous Ms Marvel" Nightwing said as he took in Nakamura's new militaristic styled uniform which was mostly blue with a star on the centre of her chest and gold stripes, from the star upwards was red with the boots and gloves matching. She also wore a belt with a couple of pouches on it

"I'm no longer Ms Marvel, call me Captain Marvel now" she smiled

"Nagisa" Star Lord said

"What is it?" Agent venom asked as he walked over to the Guardian of the Galaxy

"That could be bad" Star Lord said

"And that is?" Agent venom asked

"Mjolnir's on the ground." he said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here oh boy that was intense what with the new villain, new threat new costume and the fact two versions of the same guy merged tighter with the help of the Infinity stone, and yes I will explain how that works. And the mysterious female figure I introduce was Kanzaki's older sister from the ACH world so we'll see her after this**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nagisa" Star Lord said

"What is it?" Agent venom asked as he walked over to the Guardian of the Galaxy

"That could be bad" Star Lord said

"And that is?" Agent Venom said

"Mjolnir's on the ground." he said

"shit" Agent venom said

"So what's the plan now?" Viper asked

"Knowing Agent Venom something stupid and dangerous" Aquaman said

"what was that?" Agent venom asked

"Look we all know you're going to charge in there anyway, so why not think of a plan"

"He does have a point" Batman said

"Like I care" Agent Venom snapped

"So you do give a damn" Shadowcat said

"I have one care, and now subtract one from that pile" Agent venom said

"Then you have none" Aquaman said

"That's right, I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING RAT'S ASS OF A CARE OF WHAT YOU THINK!" Agent Venom shouted

"Calm down dude" Aquaman said

"Whatever" Agent venom said

"Thinking things through could actually help" Chaos said

'This is just like Takaoka all over again' Magna Defender said as he saw War Machine, Rescue, Fantomex and EVA walked off. 'Where are they going?"

* * *

"Let us go!" Kaede said

"Like she said" Outlaw said

"SHUT UP!" Shiro-Ultron said

"Oh what are you going to do to us huh?" Kaede asked

"I'm so glad you asked" Shiro-Ultron said as he used a control panel with his tentacles making a hatch open up revealing a glowing substance

"Metal, seriously?" Outlaw asked

"Superheated molten iron" Shiro-Ultron said

"Okay cliché much?" Outlaw asked

"Shut up! It the best I could do in a short moment. Besides if anyone comes to interrupt us" Shirou-Ultron said as dozens of lights activated

"Deaddrones!" Outlaws said

"How did you get your hands on...those" Kaede said

"What?" Outlaw asked

"That's right" Shiro said "This was where you and your friends faced off against the Evilpool; my old lab"

"Really?" the Kayanos asked

"Indeed, and when I'm finish with you I'll continue on with her" Shiro said as he revealed a tank of glowing liquid and a woman inside of it

"AGURI!" they shouted

"That's right I was working on reviving her via cloning and digital memory upload. After which I will regain my body and then she will be mine" the cyborg said

"You sick freak!" Outlaw cried out

"That I may be, but soon you'll be dead and I'll be on top of the world" Shiro-Ultron smiled

'How did they even get the DNA of Aguri?' Outlaw asked

* * *

"So are we clear on the plan?" Karasuma asked

"Yeah track down the pile of cyber shit and kill him" Agent venom said

'his darkness is showing again' Forge though

"Here you go" Green Lantern happily said showing Agent Venom a bit of chocolate

"Thank you" he grumble chowing down and calming down

"What's with the chocolate?" Dagger asked

"It's the only thing that can calm him down for some reason" Green Lantern said

"Oh" Dagger said

"Yeah but after a special event he hasn't needed to have some outside of just wanting some in ages" Catwoman said

"So what is the plan?" Batman asked

"I thought I told you?" Agent venom said

"Before we go in there and bust some heads" Deadpool Jnr said

"So basically we need to find him first" Falcon said

"Which we have" Rescue said touching down

"So that's where you guys went" Magna Defender said

"What did you find?" Korogane asked

* * *

"We believe this is where he holed himself up" Rescue said

"He's old lab, should have known" Viper said

"But there's a problem" War Machine said

"What is that?" Azayaka asked

"The lab is one of the ones owned by Transigen Technologies" EVA said

"Trasnigen?" Deadpool asked

"Yeah, they have several locations where these labs are: here, Cape Town, Cardiff, New Mexico, Seattle, Melbourne-though that one seemed abandoned, The laboratory in New York" Rescue said

"What lab?" Cable asked

"The one where they gave Deadpool his powers, codenamed the Workshop" EVA said

"I should have known, Francis I'm glad I wasted that prick" Deadpool muttered before "Wait I thought the Workshop was linked to Weapon X and Department K"

"Yeah that's what we thought until we found out that Transigen and its parent company was originally owned by the government and was given the grant for Weapon X and with that they coated Wolverine's bones in Adamantium after that they expanded" Rescue said

"And so Transigen is the one who hired Yanagisawa huh?" Bishop asked

"Yeah" Fantomex said "Not only that but it looks like they stole some major tech from the bigger players: Stark, Richards, Pym; heck these guys had the balls to steal technology from Doom"

"Talk about ballsy" Cable said

"Didn't you recover some of it?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"I did" Fantomex said

"At least it like our world's version of his lab" Iceman said

"How so?" Klaw asked

"HYDRA ran it" Agent Venom said

"Seriously?" Chaos asked

"Yeah, had to take him down hard and then rescue Aguri from a complex of his in Europe with a group of heroes including two from Paris where the complex was" Agent Venom said

"Wow" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah" Agent Venom said

"Hey Ritsu, how do we get in?" Star Lord asked

"I've got a way" she smirked

* * *

"We should just do away with them" a man said looking at the two Kayanos slowly being lowered into the molten iron

"Easy, they are bait" Shiro-Ultron said "And once the trap is set you will have a bunch of new lab rats" he added

"And they'll want theirs" the man said

"Yes, yes I'm assure them they will get what they want" Shiro-Ultron said "And more"

"We really are dealing with devils" the man smirked

"No doubt" Shiro-Ultron said "So how long until they get here I wonder?"

"You don't know what being jinxed means do you?" the man asked as an object clinked in front of them

'What is that?" Shiro-Ultron asked

"It's a grenade!" the man shouted as it exploded in a blinding light as music blared out loud.

* * *

"So how do we enter?" Agent venom said leading the mass of the Assassination Classrooms combined with Bishop and Cable.

"Right there, it will lead to the main area of the lab" Rescue said

"Check all weapons and abilities are at full strength. I know with the symbiote attack some of you are not fully capable of a fight, but this will be the last one for a while. I promise" Agent venom said

"So who's first?" Star Lord asked starting to play some music. Bishop drew out his energy rifle and connected it up to a port on his side and looked ahead

"Someone hit me" Bishop said

"You got it" Capt Marvel said charging him up

"Thanks" Bishop said

"Are we ready to wreck some shit?" Cable asked as he tossed a grenade up and down

"You know it partner" Deadpool said as he drew his swords. "Cue the music"

"Anything in particular?" Star Lord asked

"Got anything badass?" Deadpool asked

"I got just the thing" Star-Lord said smirking

"Then go ahead and play that funky music" Deadpool said

"Will do" Star Lord said pressing play

"X gon give it to ya" Deadpool said as Cable threw the grenade allowing the two teams to enter. Black Widow and Domino took point and started to snipe Shiro-Ultron with special ammo while Fantomex and War Machine ran in and started to use their weapons. Star Lord walked in with Fowl Ball who was throwing baseballs up and down. Nodding the two Sugino threw the balls at Shiro shocking him as Klaw and Songbird used their sound weapon to disorientate him as Rhino, Titania, Crossbones, Aquaman and Capt Marvel slammed into the android hybrid knocking him over. Psylcoke then jumped in while Toxic Doxie tried to melt the armour on the leg while Psylocke used her psychic knife to try and pierce the armour and attack the mental component of their foe. Deadpool Jnr quickly teleported in and tried to pierce the Vibranium shell, but was quickly thrown off by a tentacle and the android got up and shrieked

"What's the matter Carnage, want to fight me man to man?" Agent venom asked

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" Deadpool Jnr said

"No, now just give me the girls and all will be right" he said while silently signalling Silk to find them while the others were ready on standby hoping nothing bad would happen

"I don't think so" Shiro-Ultron said "Because I need them for something important. So I won't have time to play with you; them on the other hand"

"What?" Deadpool Jnr asked as the entire army of something

"Deaddrones!" Agent venom said

"I hate those things" Deadpool Jnr said

"Have fun" Shiro-Ultron said as he left using his tentacles

"Get back here" Star Lord shouted as they faced the oncoming horde

"FOR THE HORDE!" one of them said

"Well, we know who plays WoW don't we?" Deadpool said

"And that won't make this dated will it" Cable deadpanned before they were rushed

* * *

Silver Samurai landed on one of them before drawing his sword and slashing three down as a couple of batarangs exploded behind him as Batman entered with Catwoman unleashing her whip before Viper landed and shooting several of them then ejecting the clip[ and reloading with a fresh one and shooting more, ejecting her clip and reloading another clip into her gun and taking down another clip's worth as she ran in drawing her knife and swung it beheading several Deaddrones just as one of them was about to stab Catwoman as she was about to deploy explosive caltrops before she jumped up using her whip as a booster to make sure she got out the way. A heavily armed Deaddrones was about to blow her up, only it was dealt with by a sword strike charged with tachyon energy just with enough time to avoid some batbombs

"Warn us next time will you?" Silver Samurai said

"Sorry" Batman said landing before standing up with his cape fully closed

"We agree" Viper and Catwoman groaned

* * *

Iron Fist and Shadowcat stood back to back surrounded while Klaw and Iceman shredded the Deaddrones trying to get to the girls. Iceman sprouted some icicles using them as throwing knives while Klaw used his sonic emitter to blast some away while Iceman created an ice slide to get a better view of the battle. He sighed when he saw Iron Fist defending Shadowcat. Iron Fist did an uppercut before a palm strike going into a flip kick. She then performed a couple of punches and looked behind her. Shadowcat simply rolled her eyes and stuck her arms through Iron Fist and through a Deaddrone masking it shut down and fall over as Shadowcat brought her arm back. Iron Fist looked queasy as Shadowcat just rushed forward and disrupted more Deaddrones. Iceman and Klaw finally reached them

"Well that was a thing" Iron Fist said

"Why didn't you do that before?" Iceman asked

"I was trying" Shadowcat said "Only I was being blocked"

"Okay" Iceman said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Arsenal, Hawkeye and Bullseye stood back at a distance and fired their weapons while Green Lantern willed a large chainsaw and started to mow them down while. Domino and Black Widow Hayami got into the thick of it with Dagger using her light knives while a Deaddrone grabbed her just as Cloak grabbed the drone and transported it into some more from the air as he jumped back down while Arsenal shot a Deaddrone as his counterpart nodded in thanks while Green Lantern laughed while a giant beetle landed on some making the ground fighters jump as the bug nuzzled the girl making her laugh. Bullseye and Hawkeye shrugged and started to shoot some more

"14, 15, 16, 18, 21, 23, 24" Hawkeye counted

"13, 14, 17, 19, 20, 25" Bullseye counted

"That last one was mine" Domino said

"Just let it go" Black Widow said stabbing a Deaddrone

"NO Game over man, game over" the Deaddrone said

"Killed the WoW-player" Black Widow said

"Achievement unlocked: nostalgia, hear a dying drone's 80s quote" Domino said

* * *

Wasp and Antman were in their shrunken form moving about unseen.

"If we can get to that control panel we may be able to shut down the Deaddrones" Antman said

"Hopefully our counterparts can hold them off" Wasp said as the sound of battle was just outside

"Me too" Ant-Man said as he returned to normal size and started to use the console

"Not that button" Forge said

"Then which one?" Antman said

"Top left" Forge said over radio as he and Asbestos Man were holding up some of the Deaddrones with the Okano Black Widow and Batroc.

"How much more time do you need?" Black Widow asked

"A couple of minutes" Wasp said

"Then I better go and join the fight" Antman said shrinking before Wasp threw him watching as the Deaddrones were treated like the bumper on a pinball table. Wasp smiled before a blade was placed against her neck  
"I don't think so, now stop whatever you are doing and back away" the man said as he scared Wasp

"Hey dickwad" Antman said as he jumped on the man's knife hand and kicked him away before growing normal size and hugging Wasp

"Aww" the Deaddrones said before Black Widow blew some of them up

* * *

"CHARGE!" Fowl-Ball said swinging his baseball back around "GOONGALLA!"

"Who does this guy think he is Casey Freaking Jones?" Star Lord asked

"Oh yeah, take this and that, and some more of this" Fowl-Ball said as his bat broke against the head of a Deaddrones. Star Lord shook his head and fired a flame burst at the drone as Fowl-Ball but got and started to hurl baseballs at the drones making them blow up and send out a surge of electricity before Wolverine dived bomb them from above with her claws fully out shredding them with severe glee. The two Suginos stood there shocked before Fowl-Ball tossed a baseball to Star-Lord. The two their did their signature pitch and threw them as Wolverine looked at them making an explosion bloom behind her

"Badass" Star Lord

"Wait where's Diamondback?" Fowl-Ball asked

"Up here" Diamondback said as she was caught in cables and wires

"I'll get her down" Wolverine said popping her claws.

* * *

"Well you guys it's been fun" Rhino said "But I'm going to have to clear the room" he said

"I agree" Aquaman said as he flourished his trident and charged in with the rest of his friend, Falcon, Torch and Jack took the high road and aimed their weapons at the ground and took aim, bullets, bombs and flames while Rhino ran around stabbing them with Titania on his back beating down any that Rhino missed, Aquaman and Scarlet Witch were flinging them around with their might and power, suddenly a bolt of energy struck Scarlet Witch on the shoulder making her fall to the ground

"KIRARA!" Aquaman shouted

"I've got this" Crossbones said throwing an enhanced fist into the drone.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Ryoma" Scarlet Witch said getting up as a Deaddrone's head spun across the floor.

"Handles, is that you; you look different since we last saw you" Crossbones said picking the head up

"Handles?" Scarlet Witch asked as the flying trio landed and looked at them

"Crossbones is a bit of a Doctor Who fan" Rhino said

* * *

War Machine and Fantomex stood back to back as they were surrounded by Deaddrones, only for Rescue and EVA to shot most of them from around the two Itonas allowing them to unleash their energy weapons in a blaze of red and blue energy. Fantomex grabbed one in a headlock and reprogrammed it, so it started to blow away its friends. War Machine suddenly grabbed Fantomex and pulled him down as he unleashed the minigun on his shoulder as he swung his arm around shooting the drones. Suddenly Rescue screamed, one of them had grabbed her 'throat' luckily Fantomex typed something on his phone and threw it to EVA who then attached it to the drone which released Rescue, who just looked at the thing as she fired a purple repulsor at it following that up with an axe kick making it fall to the ground and crash into a couple of more.

"Not one word" she muttered

* * *

Cable and Bishop loaded their guns and smirked as they aimed

"Got any good music?"

"May I suggest Doom?" Bishop asked as the music started to blarred as the two just started to wreck shit with their BFGs. The Deaddrones were instantly reduced to molten slag by the two mutants, Bishop pausing and allowing a Deaddrone to hit him with full power before unleashing another torrent of plasma energy. Cable then pulled a cigar out of one of his pocket and used a bit of a flaming corpse of a Deaddrone to light it and sucked a good mouth full of smoke into his mouth , exhaling as he threw an Adamantium knife into one of their head and continued to fire plasma blast after plasma blast at the drones and the last one was back against a wall

"Mercy?" he asked "Come on Cable be a pal huh, I mean I not be Deadpool but you know I can be" it said

"Well, I think we can spare just one, isn't that right Deadborg?" Bishop asked

"Deadborg I like it" the drone said

"I don't" Cable said headshotting it

"Prick" Bishop said

"Whatever" Cable muttered

* * *

Silk jumped down and looked out a window, seeing the two Kayanos slowly dropping into the molten iron

"Found them" she said as she walked over to a console.

"I don't think so" the man said he touched a blade to Silk's cheek

"Big mistake" Silk said

"Oh no I don't think so" the man said as Deadpool appeared, upon seeing the man he was shocked before smiling evilly, Silk was confused by this but didn't react seeing that the man's attention was on her

"Who are you scumbag?" Silk asked

"You can call me Ajax" Ajax said

"You can't be; you're dead" Silk said

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Ajax asked smirked

"Well hello again Ajax, or should I call you Francis?" Deadpool asked

"Wade fucking Wilson" Francis said as he prepared the fire axes he was holding

"Take two huh?" Deadpool said as he and Francis duelled, steel clashing against steel filled the air as Silk was trying to stop the wince and reverse it. Francis threw an axe which was stopped by Deadpool shooting it out of the air, he then tried to boot Francis in the gut, only Francis stepped back a bit so the boot to the gut landed in between Francis leg

"Please this is not a bar brawl so show some class" he said

"Sure" Deadpool said as he did a jump spin bringing his blades around

* * *

Silk wasted no time in finding the controls, but she stopped when she heard engine, looking to her left she saw a figure dressed in green powered armour pull on a bad sentai monster mask and step on something that looked like a giant metal bat with jet boosters on it. She knew who it was but she didn't have time as she needed to get to the controls. The figure turned to her and pointed a remote at the console which then lit up green. Silk was panicking until she heard the shutters on the pool of molten iron close and the wince reverse and be brought over to the other platform. Looking at the figure who was bowing

"Consider this an act of generosity, as I don't have the stomach to kill young woman who can't fight back" he cackled before taking off.

"What were you up to?" Silk asked before heading over to the Kayanos and helping them up

"Who are you?" Outlaw asked

"Silk, I'm Wolverine's sister" she said happily as a shot rang out, looking over to the side the girls saw Deadpool shoot Francis in the head and then kick him off the platform into the molten iron below, just before the shutters closed

"never did like the guy" Deadpool said

"Pity, I did" Shiro-Ultron said, his eyes glowing in the darkness as Kidpool, Supergirl, Deadpool Jnr and Agent Venom were flung to the platform

"NAGISA!" the girls shouted

"We're fine" Agent venom said getting up as everyone raced to the area where they were. Kaede reached out her hand and Mjolnir flew to her hand, but a tentacle from Shiro-Ultron threw her away and made Mjolnir crash into the platform. Growling Outlaw pulled out a revolver and took some shots at the monstrous machine

"Like that will do anything" he said punching Outlaw with another one of his tentacles. Supergirl growled at him and use her super-breath on him, making him skid back as Kidpool ran up with his lighsabers and stabbed Shiro-Ultron in the back before he was flung into the girl of steel, before another tentacle threw them into the roof knocking them out. Agent Venom switched to Guardian form and drew his sword.

"Oh no, what's the little letter opener going to do to me?" Shiro-Ultron said as he used the Carnage symbiote to make a massive blade which clashed with Agent Venom's sword and was deadlocked as Deadpool Jnr jumped in and swiped at the blade breaking the deadlock and making all parties skid back. Deadpool Jnr raced in again and tried attacking by Shirlo-Ultron was ready and wrapped a tentacle around his neck and threw him into Outlaw who was piled up on Kaede.

"This is not good" Agent venom said as he heard a clink and next to him was a sword he had never seen before. Picking it up he noticed it was fairly light "Rescue?"

* * *

"Yes?" she asked landing with Ghost rider and Chaos who attacked Shiro-Ultron, Chaos even tried to bite into the carnage sword.

"Do you know what this is?" Agent venom asked

"It's a sword, but further analyst of it shows it has a 1:2:3:4 ratio of metals"

"And they are?" Agent venom asked as Deadpool Jnr got back up

"10% titanium, 20% Chromalloy steel, 30% Wakandan Vibranium and 40% Antarctic Vibraninum, which is commonly referred as"

"Anti-Metal!" Agent venom said "This blade could be the key to victory" he said

"How so?" Rescue said before getting the idea "Oh"

"Yeah" Agent venom said jumping into the fray, his first move was to slice off the tentacles, and stab the back of Shiro-Ultron, swerving around the front as he dodged a punch from Shiro-Ultron as Chaos jumped on top of him and used his symbiote to hold Shiro-Ultron back as Ghost Rider heated up the knee joints softening them a bit before whipping it with his chain as Deadpool Jnr placed a grenade in an area where the tentacles used to be

"Fire in the hole" he laughed as the grenade went off forcing Shiro-Ultron back giving Agent venom the opening he wants.

"GAME OVER!" he said slashing away with the sword creating a large gash of liquefied metal exposing Carnage

"WHAT NO!" he shouted as Ghost Rider threw his chain into it and ignited it making the symbiote inside the shell burn into nothing but a dark red cloud of smoke. Kaede finally came to and grabbed Mjolnir transforming into Thor and conjuring lightning and scoring a hit on the Ultron body

"No, how did I, did I, did I?" he asked before going offline

"never again" Agent venom said slashing the body into two halves making it split and keel over. "We win"

"Flawless Victory" Deadpool Jnr said as he held Outlaw making the Assassination Classrooms cheer in delight and victory.

"Let's head home" Cable said

* * *

They reached the classroom around dusk and most of them fell over.

"No more" Green Lantern whined

"Can't move" Songbird said

"Well, you can all stay at my home tonight" Silk said as she flopped down next to Wolverine

"Thanks sis" Wolverine said

"Not them" Deadpool Jnr said pointing to Agent Venom and Thor "I've got a spare room"

"Thanks man" Agent venom said

"Hey Cable" Bishop said

"What is it?" Cable asked gaining everyone's attention

"I found out who the parent company of Trasnigen is" Bishop said

"Who?" Silver Samurai asked

"Essex Corp" Bishop stated

"Essex?" Cable said blanching

"Wait, how can that be, I found Oscorp Tech there, including an Osborne" Silk said alarmed

"That will have to wait for another day" Karasuma said as he walked out "Cloak, think you can help the Heroes?

"You got it" he said as the heroes walked into his cloak as Silk led him away.

"Come on" Deadpool Jnr said as he lead Outlaw, Agent venom and Thor back to his house with Fantomex, EVA and Kidpool.

* * *

"We're finally back" Deadpool Jnr said "Mum?" he shouted

"Hey a note; 'gone out with Rogue and Jean, be back in the morning" Outlaw read out

"Great and with dad talking with Cable and Bishop we have the place to ourselves"

"Well in that case, I'll be needing this man to help me remove my clothes" Eva Ritsu said

"Work, work, work" Itona said smiling

"And I have something for this one" Outlaw Kaede said

"What?" Nagisa asked looking at his counter who shrugged

"Just wait in your room for it" Outlaw said

"This way to the guest room" Nagisa Wilson said

"Thanks man" Nagisa said following his counterpart. Once Nagisa got the room he noticed it was kind of roomy and immediately flopped down on the bed "So comfy" he smiled

"I know right" the other Nagisa said

"Hey boys" Outlaw said making the two turn their heads and drop their mouths.

* * *

Outlaw and Kaede stood in the doorway. Outlaw wore a black camisole which featured white ribbons with them forming a bow in between her breasts, matching panties and stockings while Kaede just wore a pair of white satin panties and matching bra with a small pearl necklace

"Wow" Nagisa said

"Sexy" Nagisa Wilson said as he took Outlaw's hand and lead her away as Kaede went and collapsed next to Nagisa and huddle for warmth

"You aren't?" Kaede asked nervously

"Hey I promised I wouldn't do anything until we were ready or until engaged or married okay?" he asked kissing her

"Okay, I can handle that" she said sweetly before the sounds of certain activities were heard making the couple blush before they laughed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay we should be ready shortly" Silk said as she aligned the protomatter in a circle

"And what were you doing when you were sent here?" Korogane asked

"Oh, I was a scientist experimenting with Protomatter but I was dragged into this world before, which was around the time my lab was taken over by Yanagisawa for his Anti-Matter experiments, please don't

"I'm not" Korogane said as the portal opened up

"Let's go home" Silk said as the Heroic class, Bishop and Silk walked into the portal

"See you guys" Deadpool Jnr said as the portal close.

* * *

"Ah back at home and it is sunrise, the next day...crap" Kara said

"What excuse was given to our parents?" Kaede asked

"Oh Nagisa there you are" Hiromi said as she walked up

"Mum?" Nagisa asked shocked

"So how was the sleepover?" she asked "Oh my you're all up early training already?"

"Oh yes, we were just finishing about to head to breakfast" Kaede said smiling

"Good thing I came then, your father thought it would be good if you guys had a home cooked breakfast. Oh and Nagisa here's a clean Uniform. And one for Kara as well"

"Thanks Mrs Shiota" Kara said

"And our parents?" Karma asked.

"All of your mothers will be here soon, I just came earlier because the sleepover excuse seemed a little to...false so where were you all?"

"Mum, you wouldn't believe us if we told you" Nagisa laughed.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and this was the last chapter of this crossover event with Nagisa assassin with a mouth, I want to thank Mrotrax for helping with this, allowing me to borrow his AU cast of characters and reviewing, my next thanks is for those who favourite and followed this as well as those who just read this, thank you for joining me as I got back into the ACH. Now I may make a new fic with the ACH crew, I could also make an alternate chapter where the ACDH cast joins in here or just something new.**

 **And just for fun I added references for Warcraft, Aliens, Doctor Who, Mortal Kombat, Firefly and even the new Castlevania animated series on Netflix, that was a good show but it was fairly short, basically I watched the entire series in a couple of hours.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
